Moments of Relaxation
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Neither Akira Kurusu nor Sadayo Kawakami were strangers to stress, in fact, for both it was something of a constant companion. Moving up in their respective worlds only added to that. Still, they had each other which made it all bearable. They made a promise to always be there for each other, and when the time came they were more than willing to stay true to their word.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, welcome back to another one of my Persona 5 stories. This time the pairing will be Akira and Kawakami, complete with pure fetish fuel. Obviously, this one is in the same continuity as my previous Akira/Sadayo fics, the timeline is of course post-game.**

* * *

_**Chapter One-Her Master**_

"One day, you're going to make one hell of a lawyer."

In spite of the exhaustion tugging at him, Akira couldn't help at the compliment. Subtly encouragement like that helped move him along, that, and the smile of the person waiting for him back at home. "I certainly hope so, otherwise all this torture will be pointless. Not the sort of thing I want to go to my grave with."

The brown-haired youth chuckled before placing a hand on Akira's shoulder. "My friend, if the law doesn't work out, I can think of several other paths for you. Cooking for example. I've seen you whip up a few mean dishes, not to mention you're close with that coffee shop owner, right?"

Akira smiled at his classmate's optimism. Like him, Tetsushi had come from the countryside, relatively speaking. Unlike him though, he'd been much more nervous and jumpy, a fact that Akira and several others had picked up on. Unlike the latter, he hadn't jumped on the fact. It had resulted in the former Phantom Thief gaining his first friend in law school. Said friend made a habit of sticking by him, even when he could have taken off like the sixty-percent of their classmates.

Walking side by side, the eighteen-year-olds stretched their arms upward, not even bothering to wait until they were outside to feel the spring breeze. Upon getting outside, they spotted several gray clouds spreading across the sky. "Was it supposed to rain?"

"Forgot the forecast, didn't you?" The former country boy snickered pulling out an umbrella. "That said, your dedication is probably going to play out in the long run."

"Thanks, Tetsushi." Yawned the black-haired teen. In a way, he was a bit happy for the rain. Rain meant he cuddling with his girlfriend. Who also happened to be his former high school teacher. "I'm going to head off to the market to pick some stuff up before heading home."

"Then I guess I'm coming with you." Laughed the tree-bark-haired teen already walking across the courtyard. "Before you ask, it's no trouble. You were willing to stay behind to help me, so it's the least I can do."

Akira smiled, though there was a glint in his gray eyes. "Uh-huh, I believe. Now, are you helping to catch a glimpse of my girlfriend?"

"Can you blame me?" cried the shorter law student flailing his free arm about. "We've known each other for almost half a year and I've meant _almost _all your friends…except your girlfriend! I'd love to meet her! What sort of girl could win the heart you, Akira Kurusu? Up incoming legal star!"

Chuckling at his friend's antics, he mused on rather or not it was worth it to give Tetsushi a hint. He'd reacted rather well to meeting his former teammates, especially Ann. Akira could still recall the day he'd introduced them. It'd taken almost a full minute before the country boy to regain the ability to speak. That, and Ryuji's barely-repressed cough. The afternoon had been fun, but it'd ended with a broken heart on Tetsushi's part. Luckily, Leblanc was still open and Sojiro was more than willing to let him close up for old time's sake.

Though he could feel exhaustion tugging at him, he stayed focused enough to avoid getting run over or trampled. It would have been extremely anti-climatic for him, a boy who'd traversed a parallel world, fought off monsters born from the human mind, and even one-shot a god, to meet his end via a car accident because he fell asleep on his feet. Sadayo would have never let him hear the end of it, to say nothing of the rest of his inner circle.

At his side, his fellow law student did his best to keep him on his feet and his eyes open. A full day of studying, coming at the end of what had been a long and work-filled week that had left almost their entire class feeling like their bodies were made out of lead. Not even Akira, who'd distinguished himself, had been free of the strain. In fact, the same determination that drove him onward had played against him. Three times Tetsushi had had to snap him awake having fallen asleep at his desk after class or just before their teacher walked in.

By the end of the first semester, the pair of boys had mapped out the area surrounding Okakura University. Fortune smiled upon future law students as within walking distance were a number of food stands and markets from which food and snacks could be procured. Such a place was the first stop on their journey.

"Catch!" His senses were still sharp enough for him to react with cat-like agility. His hand caught the bottled soda-pop in a tight grip. Akira's gray eyes caught the soft bronze-color of Tetsushi's. In an instant, he knew the drink had been bought and paid for. _Hard to believe there was once a time when I was…all by myself. _Thought the former Phantom Thief with a smile. Little more than two years had passed since he'd risked everything to free humanity from the yoke of a false god hellbent on eliminating free-will. At times, it all still felt so…surreal. Still, it had happened, and the things he'd fought for were still with him. The people he'd fought for were still beside him.

His reflection stared back at him, golden necklace glittering around his neck. The source of the glitter was a ring, one he'd kept with him through thick and then. Throughout his first year of law school several of his classmates and teachers had asked him about the ring. He'd answered truthfully, to an extent. Akira had raised a few eyebrows and made himself the target of heavy speculation amongst his classmates over who his mystery girlfriend was. He was more than content with letting them all speculate to until graduation.

_**RING! **_

Akira smiled seeing as he pulled out his phone to check the latest message.

**K: Are you somewhere warm and safe? **

**A: Yep, I'm at the market with Tetsushi. We should be back in almost half an hour or so if that's alright. **

**K: Take your time, but don't push yourself. You've been going pretty hard all week so I don't want to hear about you passing out somewhere. Not until you get home at least ;)**

**A: Someone sounds eager. **

**K: As you girlfriend, I see it as my personal job to tend to all of your stress and ills. I'll be waiting for you. **

Just a few short messages, and Akira felt like a new man.

"Um, any chance you can at least let me hear her voice?"

Smiling, he spun on his heel to meet the somewhat flustered face of his classmate and friend. Naturally, a basket hung from his right arm. "Nope, but if you're lucky, I might bring you some left overs come Monday."

Tetsushi sighed, but accepted it none the less. "Sure, sure. Speaking of which, take it easy over the weekend, alright? No one wants you coming in with deeper bags under your eyes."

"Noted, in the meantime, could you help me look for some things?"

There was a sigh followed by a smile, one that Akira looked rather close to envy. "You know, whoever this mystery girl is. She's lucky to have you."

"More like I feel like I'm lucky to have her, not come on. That drink gave me a little bit of energy so I'm gonna use it."

He made sure to grab some ice-cream, Sadayo's favorite flavor in particular. Rather warm or cold, it'd become something of a favorite snack of hers. It didn't take much to see why; Akira himself had lost count of the number of times they'd spent curled up on the couch eating out of the same cup. And Morgana too. Speaking of which, he did some searching to find some more catnip for him. It slipped his mind if they were running low or not so he wanted to be sure. In what felt like no time, he and Tetsushi were standing in line at the register. Leaning to the side, he caught sight of the steady rain falling outside. In spite of it, he felt a bit happy. Sadayo's earlier text message indicated she was back home before him; such a thing used to be a rarity but as the year went on it was steadily becoming a semi-regular occurrence.

"It sure does look like the bottom fell out, huh?" Noted the brown-haired law student with a whistle. "Sure you'll be able to make it back in one piece?"

Pulling his hood up, the former persona-user grinned. "See you on Monday, and have all your mock cases in order, will ya'?"

The two shared a laugh before parting ways, knowing they each were going to make the most of their weekend break. In some ways, Akira and Tetsushi were rather different. The latter was quite shy, openly showing the unease he felt coming from the countryside to the big city. Akira was very much the opposite. Still, a friendship had blossomed between the two as they began the long and hard journey to becoming lawyers for reasons each was able to identify with.

Naturally, the subway was rather packed, but the black-haired teen was used to such things. The ride back gave him time to double check his groceries to ensure he had everything. Briefly, he toyed with the thought of texting Sadayo to let her know he was on his way back. He dropped it realizing it'd be a chance to surprise her.

_Come to think of it, I've been so caught up in my studies I haven't had much time to…_He let the thought trail off as he searched his memory for the last time he and his girlfriend had made love to one another. The answer he came up with was lose to almost three weeks. _Crap, don't tell me I need sex a week or so to keep me going through law school! _That said, once the thought crossed his mind Akira couldn't help but long to touch Sadayo's body, even if it was something as simple as a hug or kiss. Those were things he was going to give her as soon as he got back.

* * *

Sadayo was somewhat proud that Akira's above average abilities and skills had begun to rob off on her. Hearing for example. She was two rooms away, yet she heard the clicking of the door knob and felt her heart flutter in joy.

"Sadayo! Mona! I'm back!" Came his somewhat tired but still happy voice.

Inhaling a quick breath and putting on a smile, she walked the halls to the kitchen, where she knew her former student would be. No doubt he'd brought back groceries; she'd learned Akira rarely let an opportunity go to waste, even when he was running himself rigid.

She was right, and yet she still couldn't help but find something irresistibly cute about Akira. Several times she'd seen him looking winded, only after a spring evening opposite of this, did she find out the reason why. He'd pulled his hood down and loosened his uniform tie, actually removed it. His raincoat had been tossed aside along with his blazer revealing the somewhat wet white undershirt beneath. Though there were the makings of bags under his eyes, Sadayo planned on fixing that.

Starting now. "Welcome home, Master."

It was a good thing he'd placed everything on the counter. If not, Akira would have dropped all the store-bought items onto the ground possibly creating a mess. A mess, that's what his mind was as he processed the image before him.

While he did so, Sadayo giggled and walked right on over, her hips swaying with each step. Akira's eyes watched her until she was standing directly in front of him. Her hands went to his cheeks, not surprised to find they were cold as stone, but not for much longer. Sadayo saw him breath out before pressing her lips against his. As she planned, the soft kiss quickly evolved into something more, something that lit the fire in both their chests. The Wild Card's arms wrapped around her waist pulling her deeper into the kiss. Fire exploded from his lips and raced through his body driving away the rain's lingering touch. The younger male hungrily dove into Sadayo's mouth, which she happily opened up to him. As this was going on, Akira's right hand found itself moving beneath her skirt. A soft moan leaked out of the kiss as the brunette felt her lover rubbing her bottom.

"Where's Mona?" He was breathless when he pulled away, a slow-growing glint twinkling in his eyes like a far-off star.

"He's staying with Futaba for the night." Giggled the older woman sliding her nails down his cheek. A quick manicure had done wonders as evident by the heated shivering that broke out long his skin. "It's just the two of us for the rest of the night, Master."

Her words further stoked the flame burning within him. Silently, he reached out with his left hand, running it along her messy yet always so tantalizing hair. He was happy that she'd forgone her usual pigtails in spite of donning her maid outfit. It made her seem more…natural, and pushed away the lingering doubts and regrets he felt whenever she put on the black and white uniform. His girlfriend really had gone the full mile for him, from her obviously glossy lips to the eyeshadow she wore. Everything about her reminded him so vividly of those times almost two years ago when him calling her up was an almost regular occurrence. Now here they were, but with the constraints of teacher and student no longer forced upon them.

"Becky." Whispered the black-haired male.

She didn't wait for anything more; she eagerly initiated the next kiss. Akira almost immediately melted into it, his grip on her body growing tighter. Sadayo giggled while still attached to him as he took her by the waist and lifted her onto the counter. It was clear he was debating the same thing, rather or not to scatter the groceries across the kitchen floor and make a mess of things. She very much would have liked to move things in that direction, but she wanted to stick to her pre-set plan. That's why she gently pushed him away just enough to put her feet back on the floor. The space separating them was barely a foot.

Sadayo left fingers smoothly glided along his cheeks, her right slowly worked their way through his black curls. Little more than an inch of space separated their lips upon their separation. "I'm going to help you work out all of your stress. Use me as you wish." Almost a second after the words had left her mouth Akira's mouth was on hers' again. Sadayo framed his face using her hands, his own moving up and down her body with a slow and steady tempo. As the seconds ticked by the teacher-maid's hands moved from her boyfriend's face down to his neck where they lightly dipped beneath the rim of his shirt. With their bodies pressed so close together she could practically feel the Akira's goosebumps. She could hardly blame him, this was the most sensually kiss they'd had in weeks. Sadayo moaned into his mouth upon the feeling of her ass being caressed. She was so lost in the make out she'd completely failed to realize Akira's hands had been moving southward.

In the short window of time she was high on the pleasure Akira made his move. Often Sadayo had expressed joy at the fact he was able to so effortless pick her up and carry her as if she were a pillow. During the beginning of their relationship it had been a minor point of insecurity for her, but in what felt like no time at all she actually came to enjoy it-it simply showed her boyfriend was stronger than the average teenager. Softly kissing the nap of her neck, he began carrying her through the hallway toward the bedroom. Sadayo's moans and breathing tickled him as well as motivated him to get to their destination in a few short steps. Once there, Akira placed her on the edge of the mattress. Her soft brown eyes looked into his dark gray a mere second before her arms pulled him downward with her. The former Phantom Thief's maid happily embraced her position beneath him, running her stockings-covered leg up his sides while grinding her hips against his. Akira responded in kind.

In spite of wanting the luxurious tango to continue, Sadayo knew certain things had to be done. Putting both hands to his chest, she pushed her young lover away electing a slight groan of disappointment from him. Smiling softly at his pout, she stroked his cheek with her hand. Having gotten an idea of what she was going for, Akira blushed then sat up. Sadayo's fingers went to the edge of his shirt before rising upward, dragging it with her. Sitting up a little, she was graced with the sight of her love's well-maintained physique. Not much had changed regarding Akira's body since the end of his adventures as the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Heart, that said, those wild nights had left their mark on the black-haired youth. Scars, scars he'd marveled at and traced whenever she saw them, were peppered throughout his body. Lean muscles and scars, what woman wouldn't have been turned on by the sight.

With a gentle swaying of her hips she instructed him to turn over. Akira did so, ending with him lying against the sheets with the teacher-maid straddling him, a look of growing want in her eyes. Want mixed with sympathy. From time to time when she was on top, she would do this, pause in their love-making to admire the body he'd built up attempting to right the wrongs of society, and the price he'd paid in doing so. When she first saw them, they'd frightened her now realizing this young man was dealing with problems far beyond what teenagers were supposed to. In a way though, they had also increased her attraction to him. On one hand she never really was one for the "rough and tumble" types who got into fights and skirmishes and walked away with battle scars. Sadayo thought of those kinds of men as the worst; Akira was a different story though, his scars came not because he loved fighting, but because he was willing to sacrifice to do the right thing. Seeing them gave her an idea of what he was putting himself through for the sake of others, for people like her. It had furthered the want to be close to this country kid, be near him and nurture him.

Breathing shallowly, she traced the imprints along his skin, slashes and burns, stories she'd been told causing her eyebrows to widen in awe and worry. Akira's hands slowly crept up upon hers where they precede to guide them back to his chest. Both smiled as they lost themselves in the smooth rhythm that was his breathing. Akira's thumbs gently traced circles on the exposed skin of his love's thighs, sending small but pleasant goosebumps throughout her body. Giggling, the older of the pair leaned downward allowing her glossy lips to touch Akira's. Unlike their previous kiss which was sultry and passionate this one was soft and warming. Once they separated, she moved over thus giving Akira the chance to turn his body over so he was lying flat on his stomach. Grinning, she sat back over him and began to work her fingers along his back.

"Oooohhh, I forgot how good your fingers feel." Chuckled the young law student. Sadayo's fingers were like ribbons of silk lightly gliding over his back, purging him of the stress and anxiety that had accumulated over the last couple of days. If he didn't know any better, he'd almost say he was back in the Metaverse and Morgana had just cast a healing spell over him.

"Heh, just lie down and enjoy it. This is a break you've earned, maybe two or three times over." Those times he'd opened himself up to her and allowed her to de-stress him were ones she'd steadily learned to look back on with fondness. Of course, she had no idea what he was doing that caused his body to become so tight with tension. Once she found out, Sadayo made it a point to work out whatever it was that had been eating away at her beloved. Sometimes they talked and sometimes they didn't. The silence that came with her being the one to take care of him was rather blissful. Those moments had become their private little heaven, a sanctuary where the problems of the outside world were nonexistent and all they had to focus on was each other.

Even if the chances of new scares appearing on his body were next to nothing Sadayo always felt a ping of worry whenever Akira went shirtless in front of her. In the beginning, it was simply due to the fact the two of them were heading to a place they most definitely should _not _have been going but did so anyway. After some time, that feeling faded away, at least until she noticed how his body seemed to react to stress and ill-omens in ways that she quickly figured out. Lawyering was a different type of business than fighting manifestations of the human psyche, but the amount of effort Akira had to put in was just the same, perhaps more so since he was learning how to well and truly talk his way through instead of shooting it or slashing it. By the end of Akira's first week Sadayo was almost sure Mementos had come back and Akira had been stinking out and exploring its dark depths.

His soft moans of pleasure were sweet music to Sadayo's ears. They encouraged her to spread out her hands in an attempt to find where his new sore spot for the day was. Apparently, it was in his lower left side. Concentrating on that area she was rewarded with an extended cry of relief that made her heart flutter in proud joy. Her silky hands worked their magic on him, causing him to keep his mouth open in a near continuous sigh of never-ending relief.

"You aren't going to fall asleep on me, are you?" Sadayo giggled.

Somewhat embarrassingly, there had been times when Akira dozed off during Sadayo's treatments. Mostly it had been in the beginning of their "master-servant" relationship when he was still attempting to get use to balancing out his double life. In retrospect those moments were forgivable. "As much as I'd love to do that, staying awake seems to be the better option. Besides, if I fall sleep who knows what my sweet maid could get up to while I'm off in dream land?"

The smiles worn by both were impossibly devious and lustful. Those times that Akira had fallen asleep on her watch Sadayo had admittedly…gazed at his body longer than what could have been considered acceptable. On his end, when he woke up, he always subconsciously checked his body to see if anything had been done to him while he was out. Somewhat sadly, the most he'd find was a lingering heat on his cheeks, residue of his teacher-maid caressing his sleeping face, and maybe debating rather or not to kiss him.

Allowing a luxurious shadow to fall over her face, Sadayo moved her hands back up Akira's upper back. Minutes flew by like leaves in the wind until Akira felt he'd been completely and utterly de-stressed curtesy of his girlfriends' magic fingers. His back arched upward a minute before he pushed himself upright using his hands. Sadayo smiled in lustful pleasure as she watched her master and boyfriend stretch and turn. He knew perfectly well he was giving her a show as evident by the sly smirk that obscured his face. A low chuckle left his lips as he turned around to find Sadayo leaning in close; their lips gently pressed against one another while her body leaned against his. Akira allowed himself to fall backwards into the bed, his lustful maid putty in his arms. She was clearly enjoying the feel of his naked upper body against her clothed form. Her hands gently wondered from his face downward to his neck and chest, all while her lips continued teased his. Akira sat upright, looping one arm around her waist while the other supported his weight. Sadayo eagerly took the sign and put her all into their next kiss.

It was painful to part, more so for him than it was for her. She could see the naked desire burning in his eyes, probably greater than her own. Smiling softly at her love, Sadayo whispered a simple command to his face. His right arm fell away ending up adjacent to his head like his left. There was a light blush playing at his cheeks that made Sadayo giggle. She kissed her way down south starting from his cheeks to his neck. Sadayo lingered for a second longer on the crux between his head and shoulder, taking sweet pleasure in the sudden breathes she was making him take. His hips grinded against hers in a plea to move back upward. Grinning inside and out, Sadayo sat upright to leer at him.

"Be patient, my dear master. The night is young and we're just getting started."

Akira knew this was going to be one of those times she got back at him for always teasing her. Not that he didn't enjoy letting her take control, but she seemed to enjoy the teasing and foreplay more than him at times.

Her kisses continued their original course down to his waistline. A simple kiss sent an electric shiver throughout his body. Seeing him practically trembling where he lay Sadayo added another kiss, then a third. Smiling, she lightly drummed her fingers against his belt buckle. Biting his lip, the college-aged male let out a pitiful whine she recognized as a light-hearted demand. Mentally grinning from ear to ear, how could Sadayo refuse her master's wish. At the sound of his belt being undone and his pants zipper pulled open he let his head fall back in a relieved sigh of pleasure. Sensing her fingers brush up against his skin, he moved his hips allowing Sadayo to pull his pants and boxers down. The black-haired youth was now well and truly naked before his dearly devoted maid.

Child-like glee filled her seeing the meaty rod she'd allowed into her so many times. The sword that her former student had used to liberate her from the cocoon-like prison she'd been trapped in for years. Lust flickering in her eyes, her delicate hands reached out and began lightly stroking the fleshy rod. Seven inches of raw masculinity, and tonight it was all her hers.

"Sadayo," whispered the teenager feeling his cock becoming hard under his girlfriend's touch.

Smirking like a she-devil, she gave the first of what would be many tentative kisses to Akira's cock. An even stronger jolt ran through him, causing his back to arch upwards. Her pink lips left light imprints on his penis, subtle reminders of who he belonged to. The future lawyer's hands began to dig into the sheets; his right lip was bit down in an effort to contain the mounting desire simmering within him. All of his little actions further cemented the devious smirk on her lips. Every once in a while, she paused in her teasing to glance into his eyes. Sadayo felt her loins grow wet at the sight of his reddening face. If not for her years of carefully-practiced control, she'd have simply skipped the foreplay and impaled herself on him right then and there. Her name fell through his lips before he reached out to gently stroke the top of her head. Sadayo smiled placed a hand atop of his, then gave an extended kiss to the tip of his member.

The battle against a pre-release was perhaps one of the toughest Akira had ever fought. Everything from the physical touch of her lips to her soft breathing had him struggling to keep his cum suppressed. Yes, there'd been times he'd lost the battle and was…treated to quite a show as a result, but this night he didn't want to ruin all the work Sadayo had put into comforting him. That said, she was making that incredibly difficult. Akira's eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as he watched her reach behind to undo the bow of her apron. In practically a heartbeat he knew what she was planning, and it took all his self-restraint to keep from reaching up and ridding her of her maid outfit all together. Evidently, she was well aware of his inner conflict, and chose to add more fuel to the fire.

Sadayo relished the look of absolute desire on her lover's face upon pushing the upper portion of her uniform down. As it'd been some time since her last relationship, she'd grown somewhat insecure about her body. Admittedly, the first time she and Akira had sex she'd been scared shitless he would reject her on account of not finding her attractive enough to make love to. That evening he made it abundantly clear he loved every portion of her. Since then, she'd steadily grown more and more comfortable with exposing herself to the point here she was, running her hands up her chest and sides in clear view of her young lover. Wrapping her arms around herself so that they deliberately pushed up her breasts, she whispered, "Do you like what you see, Master?"

In spite of the building tension, Akira returned her smile. "I always have, and I always will. I'm glad you kept the choker, it looks great on you."

Now she was the one blushing. One of the many kinks she'd discovered about Akira was even without the maid uniform he seemed to enjoy the choker she wore around her neck. It was perhaps the least stifling piece of her old uniform.

Ticking a single loose strand of hair behind her head, Sadayo gave his cock a prolonged kiss during which her tongue was added to the mix. As her lips pulled away leaving barely a centimeter between them, her mouth surged forward, slushing across the vein-covered rod like a mop. Her actions brought immediate results as Akira suddenly jerked upward, a hot moan leaving his mouth. Seeing the literal rise she'd gotten out of him, she continued swaying her tongue over his member for a few seconds longer before withdrawing her mouth. In their place, she took hold of his cock with her hands. Electricity raced from her palms, now gripping the saliva-covered rod, into the rest of her body. Staring down at her love, she flashed him a demonic grin before beginning to slowly but tenderly pump him.

"Sadayo…." Moaned the teenager. It felt like he'd been hit with a full scale Megidola attack, all his defenses down and his enemy putting their back into the attack. He tried his best not to look down for he knew she was smiling. One of his many devilish grins was now on her face, and the role of helpless victim was now him.

Sadayo kept her right hand attuned to his penis while she reached out with her left. She placed her palm atop Akira's shoulder while diving down so their lips could connect to one another. "Are you enjoying this, master?" Admittedly, she gasped a little feeling his somewhat cold hands touch her bare skin. Another jolt passed through her causing the teacher to speed up her hand job by sheer reflex. Clearly, they'd done this enough times for some things to become engrained. "I'll take that as a yes, simply lie back and let me pleasure you to your heart's content."

Despite intending to do just that, Akira held onto her for a few minutes longer. Not once did Sadayo's stop in her stroking of his cock. If nothing else, his teacher-turned-girlfriend was spectacular multi-tasking. A thin line of saliva served as a visual reminder for them of their heated emotions upon breaking apart. Feeling like he was on the stairway to heaven, Akira reclined into the bed, content in taking his time to reach his destination. He had complete faith that his dear maid would make the trip there well worth it.

Recording the image of the black-haired teen laid back, his face the picture of bliss and relaxation, Sadayo turned her full attention to his cock. It'd gone hard as a rock in her hands with the veins becoming visible. Just as she'd done to his body, her hands worked their mundane magic on his cock. Akira's mouthed hung open in a breathless sigh filling Sadayo with a feminine pride. He wasn't the only one who was getting excited, she could feel a wetness slowly but surely beginning to build in her loins. Once she pleasured him Sadayo was sure he'd return the favor to her, he always did. Running her thumb along the tip, she bent her head downward to plant another soft kiss on his rod. Akira jerked in her hands, a small spirt of cum just nearly making it to her face. With visible glee, she licked it up then turned to face her breathless boyfriend.

Intent on getting him to rock their entire apartment with screams, Sadayo removed her hands and mouth. Her palms went to her breasts, pushing them upward to give Akira a full view of them and implant the thought in his head. If it was possible, his cock further straightened and hardened right before her eyes. Keeping her devilish smile, she spaced them apart just enough for her young love's member to snuggly slide between them.

"Sadayoooo…"

What she was doing to him was sinful, it was amoral. Even if he was no longer her student a good ten years of age still separated them, not to mention both of them had worked hard to illuminate their futures after a long period of darkness. But they hadn't done so alone, each had greatly contributed to the other, pushing and pushing until at last, here they were. Safely tucked away from the rules and norms of the outside world Sadayo allowed her inner desire of her former student to take full control. Her breasts moved up and down in a steady rhythm she'd learned through trial and error. As far as she was concerned, she'd gotten pleasuring her Akira down to a near art-form. And her one and only critic always gave her high-marks, always.

Just as he relished the feel of his cock sandwiched between her breasts, Sadayo took pleasure in having his member occupying the space in-between her mounds. Lewd as the act was, they'd found they both…enjoyed it to a certain extent. Like any other guy, Akira had his fantasies such as having his cock squished between the breasts of a woman he loved. The day Sadayo decided to let him live out that fantasy had been engrained in his body and periodically refreshed almost every time they had sex. Each time seemed better than the last in his opinion, and he always made sure to tell Sadayo that. She always attempted to downplay his praise in a way that made him want to take her up in his arms, and from time to time that's what he did, throwing off whatever plans she'd made.

Akira's mouth was stuck in a permanent o-shape as the teacher moved her breasts up and down his rod. The pleasurable friction she generated sent tingles down both their spines. Admittedly, Sadayo never thought they'd be in this position as she not only never thought she'd get another boyfriend, but her confidence in her looks had lessened since her last relationship. As with many things, Akira brought it back. With visible pride, she leaned forward so that her breaths tickled her boyfriend's already rigid member. As always, his body jerked a little in getting a tease from her lips.

Her name fluttered through his lips like a ray of morning light through a set of curtains. He wanted to pull them back and allow the light in, but such a thing would only come once she gave her say-so on the matter. Gently pressing down onto his pelvis, she advised him to lay back and stop his struggling. Akira wordlessly did so, the former Phantom Thief stared absent-mindedly ahead as his cock was serviced by the woman who once was his homeroom teacher. Hot whispers left Akira's lips once he felt his girlfriend's sweet, sweet lips finally touch his cock. It was only because they'd made love so many times before, he was able to contain himself.

But Sadayo wasn't exactly making that easy.

Akira allowed his arms to lay spread out at his side making him partially look like a rag doll. Save for the near constant rising and falling of his chest, the breaths he sucked in and out, he was completely motionlessly. It felt like it'd been ages since he'd been able to do this-lay back and simply exist, not have to worry about anyone or anything. He almost felt like he was floating, not exactly on a boat, but just on an ethereal stream that pushed him along as if he were no more than a pebble. Granted, one that could feel. Each wave that overtook him was a shot of euphoria throughout his entire body. From the bottom of his heart he didn't want the ride to end.

Rather than end, it simply shifted to its second phase. The college student was pushed over the edge down a roaring waterfall by the maid taking his full length into her mouth. He screamed upon going completely under, a sound that the older woman relished to her core. Her soft brown eyes drifted upward to see the once-calmed teenager was now a trembling wreck. With his cock in her mouth, Sadayo smirked. This was the Akira she'd wanted to see, the one she'd missed. Wildly lashing out with her tongue, she slathered his cock in her saliva; her mouth bobbed up and down pushing the penis deeper and deeper thus giving her the opportunity to take more of him into her. Akira's member was just as she remembered it-hard, warm, yet oddly tender. Just as she was beginning to lose herself, something hot and moist shot into her throat. Sadayo quickly adapted and swallowed the pre-cum, making sure Akira's cock was licked clean as she pulled away.

He'd sat up using his hands. Akira's breathing was hard, but it was clear he was pleased with her actions. His right hand reached out and patted the top of her head causing Sadayo to blush. Without a doubt, the image of them was scandalous and some would have called outright criminal, but that was part of the charm to them. Sadayo basked in the warm feel of his hand atop her head for a few moments before resuming her pleasuring of his member. Akira's palm remained on her cranium as she got back to blowing him, a silent motivator and reward for her actions.

From an outside perspective, control had seemingly shifted. Now the former high schooler was sitting upright, his hips now active in the lovemaking. Akira's hand had a steady hold over Sadayo's head, his fingers softly moving through her dark chocolate-covered locks. The teacher made it known she was enjoying herself, not a second went by when she wasn't moaning in bliss. Once or twice, her eyes fluttered open and turned upward. Her beloved's stormy gray eyes stared back at her, their dark hues overshadowed by lustful flames just like hers'. While gently massaging her head, Akira's hand fell upon the rings holding her pigtails in place. A swift hush fell from his lips seconds before he removed the first one causing her left pigtail to collapse.

She barely felt her hair coming undone, all Sadayo focused on was the act she was currently engaged in. There was a sudden throbbing in Akira's cock. The teacher grinned and readied herself.

"Sadayo!"

Out came her lover's manly juices directly into her mouth and down her throat. Lewd as it was, Sadayo was glad that in the going on two years of their relationship, she'd lost track of how many times Akira had cum in her mouth. Long had she gotten used to the sweet taste of his cum, and long had she gotten addicted to it. She made no secret of the fact as she eagerly swallowed his cum. The black-haired youth's head fell back yet his hand remained atop his love's head, gently massaging her scalp as she enjoyed her "meal". It felt with every lashing of her tongue, he shot more of his manly essence into her mouth, as if he were a pump with her hand on the lever.

Akira was so caught up in the bliss of his release he hardly noticed when Sadayo removed her lips from his cock. It was her giggling that caught his attention. Re-focusing his vision he was greeted to the sight of his girlfriend laughing to herself as she licked up the residue cum that had leaked through and begun trailing down her lips. With her hair undone and in its natural curly state, she looked absolutely gorgeous. His lips froze in a soft smile with a colorful blush spreading across his cheeks. Sadayo continued to giggle seeing his expression, she rose upward, using her right index finger to wipe the cum from her lips. There was no other word to describe her following action besides erotic; her finger left her mouth with an audible pop that had the college student's cock twitching.

"Thank you, Becky." Akira whispered opening his arms to her. Without a moment's hesitation she leaned into his arms, their lips meeting in a soft yet tender kiss. Beneath her skirt he felt his member brush up against her panties. Getting an idea, he trailed his left hand down beneath her skirt, finding the black fabric and lightly massaging her bottom. Sadayo's proceeding moan told him all he needed to know about how she was feeling.

Less than an inch of space separated their grinning lips from one another. "Happy to be of service, master." His hands and penis were working in tandem to ensure she soiled her panties. Sadayo didn't mind it all too much, it wasn't the first time and it most definitely was not going to be the last. Two of his fingers dipped beneath her panties to touch her the naked skin of her ass, gently pressing down on a loose nerve. Akira's face buried itself in the crux of her neck while she moaned.

"I think it's time you received your reward, you've been so good to me, after all." Spoke the former Phantom Thief in a near enchanting voice that sent shivers down Sadayo's spine. He wasted not one second in picking her up by the hips then turning her over so that it was her back touching the bed. Hovering over her, Akira fixed her with a dark grin that she'd come to find ungodly arousing. His tongue tracked across his lips as he leaned in close enough to plant a soft kiss on her lips. From there he began to head downward, sprinkling the older woman's neck with butterfly kisses that had Sadayo filling as if lightning was running through her veins.

In-between her legs, Sadayo could feel what felt like a release coming. God only knew what would happen once Akira actually got there down. Ironically, that was the image she tried her best to block out, knowing if she embraced it, she'd lose control completely. That job was now in the hands of her beloved boyfriend and master.

With a surprising amount of delicacy, Akira pushed aside the top portion of her dress revealing her breasts, ripe fruit he'd fallen in love with the day he'd laid eyes on them. Speaking of that day, Sadayo still jumped a little whenever he teased her nipples, a little trait that went a long way in showing how much affection she had for her former student. Akira loved the fact that even as he teased her nipples, Sadayo tried to remain in a state of semi-control. They got so much mileage out of this little "game" every time they played it was almost ridiculous. Maybe it was Akira who enjoyed it the most; he liked to believe he had every reason to.

Sadayo was already lightly gripping the pillows behind her. She was beginning to sweat, which made her maid uniform look all the sexier as she squirmed and wiggled beneath his seductive touch. The teacher's mouth opened and closed in a series of muted and not-so-quiet moans and whispers, all of which Akira picked up with perfect clarity. Once did she dare glance at him and found him smiling back, all while lavishing her left nipple with attention from his tongue. Foolishly, she fell under his spell and struggled to break free; Akira wasn't going to let that happen without a fight. His entire mouth fell upon it, his left hand snaking its way to her right boob and began messaging it.

To the teen's surprise, his lover decided restraint was overrated. "Do whatever you please to me, master." Akira broke off from the breast feeding to stare at her. "I told you," she giggled. "Tonight, it's all about you. Anything you want to do to me, do it."

"If you insist." Grinned the dark-haired male before reattaching his lips to her breast. Like an appliance that just been plugged in, energy surged through the teacher's body. Though he was supposed to be the one doing the enjoyment Akira was making it a point to ensure Sadayo got some of it as well. Always the attentive boyfriend, something she loved about him from the bottom of her heart. His tongue lashed at her nipple while his fingers toyed with her other breast. Second by second, he could feel her body growing hotter and hotter beneath her outfit. The reactions she blessed him with was better than any piece of treasure he could have procured from a Palace.

In choosing to pleasure her chest Akira had created a bit of a…situation down south. Sadayo's legs continuously glided against one another as her boyfriend helped himself to her twin melons. He was quite verbal, and skilled at making love to her, so much so it was hard to believe at times she was his first time. Akira always said it was thanks to her, for guiding him through their first time and the many intercourses that came afterward. Over time, his words had gone from being just mere praise, she realized they were genuine, and that thought often made Sadayo's heart flutter in pure joy.

Akira mentally chuckled at the barely repressed moan she let out once he took his lips and fingers off of her breasts. She always seemed to enjoy him playing with her mounds, even when she tried to deny it. Even before he was face-to-face with her crotch, he could smell her juices, a sweet nectar that called out to him and awakened the primal animal that slumbered within his soul. Evidently, Sadayo's had already been awakened. "My, my, it looks like you're pretty excited yourself, my beloved maid." To him, there was always something almost magical about looking down to find her panties soaked to the brim. Perhaps it spoke to his masculinity, she certainly seemed to think so as from time to time she'd joke about it. "Let me have my fill of you."

The teacher's mouthed briefly opened in a sight of blissful release as she felt her pussy taste open air. Not a second later and it was being tickled by the hot breath of her overworked Master. Akira swiftly got to work in licking up the pre-cum that had escaped Sadayo. The act sent hundreds of tiny jolts through her body that were precursors to what was to come. Barely cracking her eyes open, she looked to the side spotting her soaked white panties lying on the floor; swirling back to her front, she was gifted with the sight of Akira hungrily eating out her pussy. Her cheeks completely and utterly flushed not just at the sight but the feel of her boyfriend's tongue vigorously lashing at her insides.

In spite of the tremors literally rocking her body like a boat in open water, Sadayo found it in her to sit upright. "My…my dear Aki," Here in the solitude of their home she could use her pet name for him. Surprisingly, he reacted to her placing a hand atop his head-a longer and much more tender stroking of her pussy ensued. Sadayo let her head roll back as the pleasure overcame her. Once she regained a bit of her strength, she looked back to him. "I know how stressful the last couple of days have been, so please, use me."

Her words caused him to pause. His hands still gripped her stockings-covered legs as he raised his head slightly to meet her shimmering brown eyes. In response to his cute stare, she giggled. In her eyes, it was infinitely cute seeing her boyfriend look to her with a stream of her womanly nectar running down the corner of his lips. Still holding him by the head, Sadayo generally caressed his sculp while leaning back with her other hand used for support. Sadayo knew perfectly well how she looked in his eyes; her actions lit the flame in his eyes causing him to dive right back into her pussy.

She might as well have been a scoop of ice-cream, tantalizing with every lick leaving him wanting more and more like a child. Firmly yet gently gripping her by the hips, Akira buried his tongue deeper into Sadayo's cavern, his mental grin growing wider and wider with each soft moan he exacted from her. As he did with her breasts, he slowly ran his thumb over her thighs, the sensual thunder boom around her was now being added by a luxurious gale.

"Ahhhhh…"

He wanted her to moan, to scream his name over and over again for the rest of the night. To ensure such a thing would happen Akira added his right index finger to the mix. The results were far from disappointing. Smirking even as he hungrily consumed her snatch, he added a second. Now the maid was under an assault from his tongue and fingers, which were going at near piston-like speeds. Sadayo's breaths were getting quicker and quicker; if he to guess, then her hands were also gripping the pillows for dear life. The bed creaked under the constant rocking of her body.

"Yes…yes…yes!"

_I've been so stressed out and here you are, offering yourself to me. _Thought the former Phantom Thief reacquainting himself with his brunette lover's fleshy walls. _How many times did you touch yourself because I was too tired to pleasure you? Sadayo, you deserve this as much as I do. _He felt her walls tighten and her lips suck in a quick breath. In the back of his mind, the Persona-user grinned then braced himself.

"Akira!"

The torrent came swiftly and with as much force as he'd been expecting. Happily, Akira opened himself up to it, not quite losing himself to the white tidal wave, but enjoying the sensation of his mind being washed over by her release. Sadayo's back arched off the bed, somewhat further pressing her vagina further into his mouth. Akira kept a hand on her right thigh, beneath his fingers he could practically feel the arcs of electricity running through her. He rather enjoyed the sensation as he always did. Having gone over a week without the sweet nectar, he helped himself to the gushing spring before him. He wasn't going to let one drop go to waste.

Sadayo felt her back eventually hit the bed, though the feeling of being suspended in the air remained. Her lover's fast and furious licks seemed to lift her higher and higher into the paradise they could achieve when together. She withdrew the hand that he maintained s steady grasp on his head and allowed it to fall beside hers just like the other. Sadayo stared at the ceiling through starry-eyes waiting for her love to finish. Given how she could still feel her own body climaxing she thought that might take a while.

Nearly lost in the haze of her orgasm time slipped through her fingers. How long it was she couldn't tell, but she was aware of one thing-it was time well-spent. Only when she felt a sudden emptiness in-between her legs did she have the urge to look up. Lustful gray eyes stared back at her complete with a charming smile that made the teacher-maid's heart melt like butter. Just looking at him made her pussy quiver as if another release were on the horizon. Smirking, Akira creeped upon her until they were eye-to-eye. He was just as wanting as she was in their lip-lock, his hands moved from beneath her skirt to her waist. Several times did she feel his cock, now at full mast, brush up against her uncovered pussy.

"My sweet maid, you're just as tasty as ever."

"I'm glad, it'd be a blow to my pride if I wasn't able to satisfy you."

He nuzzled her neck for a few seconds before pulling away. His face was becoming just as flustered as hers, and with good reason. The headdress was removed and her pigtails were done allowing her hair to return to its unkempt beauty. She squirmed in anticipation beneath him. Akira's hands found their way into hers, meanwhile, her legs sensually grinding against his sides. In naked view of her, the teenager's cock twitched giving her reason to giggle.

"Master," Came her honey-sweat voice.

"Are you ready, Becky?" He coolly questioned already knowing the answer he would receive.

Giving him a smile fit for an angel, Sadayo spread her clothed legs giving the black-haired youth an unapologetic view of her pussy. Her grip on his hands instinctively tightened, a tiny little go-ahead that she always did. Akira wasted no time in accepting her invitation.

"Ohhhhh…"

In unity, their cried out. It was as if a puzzle piece that had been missing had finally been found and added to the mix. The maid's body became rocked with waves of ecstasy at the feel of her core finally being occupied by a real cock after her fingers substituting. Seconds after he'd entered her, Akira felt his lover's pussy quiver then immediately begin to constrict his member. He too felt an euphoric rush at finally being back inside the woman he loved.

"So, tell me, Becky, how does it feel? To have my dick plunging in and out of you? Does it feel as good as you remember it? You certainly feel great, probably better than the last time." Even with minimal thrusts, he was getting rise after rise out of her. Now, she was gripping his hands tightly and her legs were tightening around his waist. Slowly but surely, the sound of flesh slapping flesh was growing louder and more vulgar as Akira took his time to enjoy being inside of his dear maid. She looked to him with lustful brown eyes that were slowly glazing over. "Becky, I asked you a question."

"Ahhh!"

Naturally, his question was punctuated with a thrust that hit her G-spot. White hot fire shot through her burning every organ and nerve in her body. Sadayo felt her legs quiver in excitement with the rest of her body falling shortly after. Akira loomed over her, his smirk as smug and sexy as it always was. "Y-Yes! I-It does feel good! It feels great!" Fueled by her growing lust, she rolled her hips. His cock managed to hit her G-spot again, earning another hot and passionate shout from the brown-haired woman. Slipping her hands from his grasp, she took him by the cheeks so their lips could make contact with one another.

Smiling in amusement, Akira picked up the speed and force of his thrusts. Just as her hands had found a safe haven around his neck, his arms looped around her waist. With her legs locking him in place and he doing the same to her, they were truly connected in the most intimate way possible, the way they'd longed for. Their mouths made repeated contact against one another to the point where they could barely get a breath in.

It wasn't long before Akira's speed overtook her, and Sadayo found herself on the receiving end of what was one of the best love-making they'd had in a while. Time after time, second by second, she felt his cock pushing deeper and deeper into her body making it feel as if she were ascending the steps to Nirvana. The way he held onto her added to the feeling, his grip, his breath on her when their lips briefly separated, all of it reeked of newly unleashed lust and want that had cackled beneath the docile young man. Sadayo completely and utterly gave herself to the growing fire. She feed it with her rising moans and pants, as well as tightening of her arms and legs.

"Sadayo, I'm going to…!"

"Yes, do it! Pour your cum into me, Master!"

Seconds before the end came, their eyes met one another. If only for an instant, they smiled at one another, it was not the look of a master and his servant, but of two people in love. The purest expression of their feelings came barely a heartbeat later.

"AKIRA!"

"SADAYO!"

Cutting through all obstructions, his essence came through, the liquid arrow striking hard and sending shockwaves through the terrain. Its effects became immediate in the thunderous cry that went up from the spirit of the land. Like a Biblical decree, the white liquid spread out, racing through every vein in the maid's body completely and utterly washing her away as if she were no more than another grain of sand on the shoreline. She'd spread her arms out as the waters took her, carrying her away into the sea of nirvana she'd longed to experience. On the "other side", the master let himself fall into the creamy and vanilla-scented valley that was bliss. He too eventually hit the water, finding his love in the carnal seas. Together, they allowed the current to take them further and further away, the world beyond their own little more than a distant memory.

Shot after shot, squeeze after squeeze, the couple continued the sensual dance they'd longed for until they felt their bodies had nothing left to give, for the moment anyway. The master fell onto his maid-lover, his cock pumping out the last ounces of his manly juices. With every shot the maid's body quiver beneath him, her body arching upward or to the side if only by a centimeter or two. Every action the dark-haired man felt, and every action brought him pleasure the likes of which he'd nearly forgotten about. As he felt his orgasm begin to come to an end, the master rose his head just enough for him to look his beautiful and devoted servant in the eye. A sudden and unexpected jolt ran through them, it spurned the older woman to act. Just as their juices clashed and melted into each other, so too did their tongues, muted whispers flying from their mouths during the brief periods of separation.

Neither was quite sure how they ended up in the opposite position: Sadayo on top with her Akira on the bottom, but neither were complaining. Outside the window, the cold winter air blew through Tokyo. Whereas before they couldn't hear it, they now could definitely make out the sounds of the city going about while they caught themselves and simply enjoyed the physical contact. Akira's hands gently glided over his maid's body and her hair as they always did when he felt he could get away with it. His fingertips were like charges that shot raw energy into the teacher's skin with every touch, no matter how miniscule. Twice did she roll her body against his for a reaction, and twice was she deeply satisfied.

"Sadayo, I don't know how I can ever thank you." Whispered the teenager as his girlfriend rose upward, straddling him in the process. "You've…you're always doing so much for me, even when you don't have to."

Following a soft giggle, she palmed his cheek with her right hand. "I'm just doing as you've done for me, and I'll keep doing so until the day I die, Master." His hand fell atop of hers while his other gripped her hip. Confident in his touch, she leaned downward connecting their lips again. Following several long seconds of the throaty exchange, Sadayo pulled away, though not by much. She moved her head toward the side of his so her lightly glossed lips was barely an inch from his ear. "We're not done yet, or shall I say, you're not done yet, are you, master?"

Mentally, she grinned at his reaction, having feeling it throughout her body. With the short rest his cock was recharged and ready to go, and he not had major incentive. Instinctively, his grip on her hip tightened, then glided toward her ass. Sadayo let out a low and very sexy moan as he began to lightly palm her buttock.

"Like I said, tonight I'm going to take care of your stress, like a good maid should."

Quickly, she sat about proving the validity of her words. His jaw sealed shut, the black-haired male watched as his flipped onto the other side of her bed coming up on her hands and knees. One hand stretched backward to her beautiful and flawless ass. Her white suspenders cut a thin line across the landscape which she ran her hand over. Quick as lightning, she turned her lustful gaze toward Akira.

"I know you want to take me from behind, do it, pound me until neither of us can move a muscle."

Little over two three years ago, no one would have ever expected such a line to come out of the mouth of Sadayo Kawakami. The fact that such a phrase had, with the addition of her wearing a very sexy maid uniform, served as proof that miracles could in fact happen.

"Don't think I'm going to take it easy on you, my dear." His smile was wicked and his eyes flashed with dark intent. That simply served to arouse the brunette beauty even more. "I've been away from this for too long, but here you are offering it to me." Akira ran his hands over her perfectly-formed butt. "Such a good maid."

_**SMACK! **_

Sadayo kept from crying out when her master's hand suddenly came down hard on her left ass-cheek. Rather than pain, she felt only an intoxicating sense of pleasure that quickly spread from her bottom to the rest of her body.

She did cry out when Akira forced his member back inside of her, that feeling was too much for her to keep quiet about. Matter of fact, after that point, silence became a distant concept. Akira's thrusts in and out of her came fast and heavy, like a piston that had been sent into overtime. Sadayo welcomed the feeling even as she felt her breasts shake back and forth; no, not just her breasts, her whole body. It rocked again and again courtesy of the cock pumping in and out of her vagina, and the sweat-covered masculine body that it was attached to. The sound of flesh slapping against flash filled the bedroom for the third and final time as its occupants put all they had into their final bout.

"You're as…tight as ever." Whispered the gray-eyed teen with a dark grin on his handsome face.

Through the raw bliss eating away at her, Sadayo found the strength to turn her head around. Sinful was the only word that could describe the way she looked at him. "And you're just as hard as ever, _Master_. Use that hardness to fuck me the way you've longed to!"

His grip on her hips tightened, and his thrusts grew all the stronger and faster. It was to the point where Sadayo felt someone had inserted a jackhammer into her love canal and turned the machine to its highest setting. Her body began to succumb to the pressure as her face hit the pillow sheets while her hands tightened. The pillows absorbed her primal screams of bliss while the sheets struggled to remain together under the strain of her hands. In some functioning corner of her mind she realized when this was over, they were going to have to be sown back together again; Sadayo considered that time loss acceptable.

But such a thing would never come to pass.

The speed he'd gathered from training and thieving served him well in moving his hands. Sadayo felt like she'd been ducked into a pool of water then pulled out, all in the span of a second. Her breasts were no longer simply wailing in the air, they were being palmed by a familiar set of hands. With a face redder than a tomato, she craned her head to find her master and lover waiting, his breaths coming out in quick bursts like hers. Their souls burning as their bodies were, they smashed their lips together in a sloppy embrace. Together, they walked the road toward heaven, their every step bringing them closer and closer to the sought-after destination.

"M-Master!"

"Sadayo!"

"MASTER!"

"SADAYO!"

They reached out their arms, and together they grasped the star that was sweet release. Cradling it in their arms, they let its warmth envelop them like a cocoon. Within the warm embrace, they held one another, letting the heat and love transfer from one body to the other. Nothing else in the world could compare to what they were feeling at the moment, this was their apple of Eden, and they would enjoy the fruits for all they were worth.

Minutes passed like seconds with neither breaking the embrace, their bodies seemingly frozen in the mood. Akira's cock twitched in the completely soaked pussy of his lover. He was well aware their combined release was dripping down from Sadayo's legs onto the sheets. At the thought, at the sound, he massaged her boobs again while deepening the kiss. His reward was her lower lips squeezing his member in gratitude before finally pulling back. Sadayo herself broke free of the kiss to lay her head back against his chest. Tears of joy glistened in her eyes as she stared at the man who'd changed her entire world. Similarly, Akira stared in amazement at the woman who'd become his reason for living. His hands drifted from her boobs down to her stomach, where her own palms met his.

Whatever Sadayo tried to say, he couldn't hear it. Briefly, he reconnected their lips before taking control. Their sides hit the mattress where they allowed exhaustion to run its course. Once they had the strength to, they moved onto their backs, or Akira did and allowed Sadayo to take up residence atop his chest. He never seemed to mind letting her rest atop his body, in fact, he seemed to enjoy it from time to time.

"I don't know where I'd be without you." The law student finally spoke.

"Actually, that's my line. In a way, I feel like I'm giving back all that you gave me." Laughed the brunette before shutting her eyes to listen to her love's steady heartbeat. _God, I missed having him like this. _"So, what did you think of the old uniform? Still fits, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." A nervous chuckle slipped through his lips while he ran his fingers through her hair. "Sadayo, I-"

"Have nothing to feel ashamed about." In spite of the recent activities, the teacher found the strength to rise up so she was straddling Akira's waist. With the sweat layering her body giving it a somewhat surreal shine, the teen almost felt the urge to take her again overwhelm him. Since freeing her from the yoke of her tormentors she'd begun to wear a smile brimming with confidence. Her co-workers had commented on it as had her students. To Akira, it was a heavenly ray he vowed to safeguard. "Do you know why I kept that old outfit in spite of all the memories associated with it? Because I wanted to use it to help _you_, Akira." Giggling, she rubbed her hips against his, which had an immediate side effect on his body. "When I wore that outfit, I was pretty much a call-girl, or a step away from becoming one. Then you came along and I…I became something different, no, I regained something I'd lost. In a way…I'm glad I became a maid because it led me to you."

"It's kind of funny when you think about it though," he smiled before sitting upright. "It's just…I don't want you trudging up unpleasant memories because of me."

"Who said they're all unpleasant? Thanks to you, I found out an attic can be a happy place." Looping both arms around his neck, she leaned her forehead against his. Akira's arms tightened around her waist, a cool smile on his lips. "Before, when I put this outfit on, I was something pretty despicable, but thanks to you, not anymore. Now, when I put it on I'm just a woman having _kinky _sex with her boyfriend. There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

There was a brief laugh that was followed up but a short but tender kiss. "No, there isn't. I'm really-" Of all the times for his stomach to blindside, it had to be now. That said, he supposed this was karma for all the times he'd teased his brown-haired lover.

Said lover didn't let the moment go to waste. "Really hungry? Well, we've got a fully stocked kitchen, so let's make use of it. The night's still not over yet, and I did make you a promise."

Laughing, the pair rose, sharing another brief kiss before searching for their clothing. Or at the very least their respective underwear. The night indeed wasn't over yet, and Akira still had some stress he planned on working off. Sadayo could hardly wait.

* * *

**And there it is. The maid sex that I'm ninety-percent sure has been fantasized about since day one. Hopefully I added a bit of emotion into it since at this point Akira and Sadayo are pretty much in a committed relationship. **


	2. Chapter 2

**And now, for part two! **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

_**Chapter Two-His Mistress**_

She was torn between sighing in irritation or smiling in joy. Sadayo decided to go for a mixture of both. "I'd ask how in the hell you got in here, but I can think of several different ways."

His smirk was all the more charming since it was illuminated by the twilight light shining through the window. "You've learned my habits well. Maybe I came back to see the old classroom, you know, just a little walk down memory lane. Can I come in?"

Leaning on her right hand, she leered at him. "Hm, last I checked, you're no longer a student here so I don't see the problem. Not to mention when it comes to my classroom you tend to exert _special _privileges."

Smiling, the former Shujin student walked right on in. He was able to keep from leaning down to plant a kiss on his tired girlfriend's cheek. For now. Once they got outside, it was a different matter entirely. Even as far back as high school, he'd memorized almost every portion of her desk. Very little had changed since then. Though there was always a risk, she let him pack up her things and even clean the classroom a little before they set out. Akira always had the back-up lie of wanting to help out were they ever discovered. Sure, he'd get a few odd looks or even snappy words, but he could bear it all. Now, well, now he could say he was just coming back to help an old friend.

Sadayo could tell he enjoyed himself. It went without saying that his time at Shujin had been…quite a road for a few number of the people. Top of the list were five other students who were all off living their lives to the fullest thanks to the helping hand of the black-haired student. And then there was Sadayo herself. It'd be a lie to say she hadn't looked at his window-bound seat and thought back to the days he was another student in her class. Of course, there were times she had to stop herself as said seat was usually occupied and its current occupant occasionally picked up on her staring. Luckily for her, few of her colleges had managed to put two and two together. How long that could last, Sadayo was in no hurry to find out thus she was trying to kick the habit.

"I'll be outside in a few minutes, there's a few things I need to finish up on."

"Sure you don't need my help?"

For an answer, she leaned close and gave him a light bop on the nose. "Just don't cause too much of a scene. While I'm sure _almost _everyone's forgotten you, I don't want to hear a story about a 'former troublemaker' showing up out of the blue."

A cool smirk on his lips, he nodded in silence and left. Odds were, once outside he'd find a quiet little hiding place to ambush her. As she'd learned, the boy could be taken out of the phantom thief life, but the latter couldn't be taken out of the former. Sadayo actually felt grateful for that. She loved Akira who he was and didn't want him to change even though he could no longer roam the Metaverse as Joker of the Phantom Thieves. Instead, he'd found another way to help people, by using the very law system that had once so savagely oppressed him and his friends. It was an odd irony she and those in the Phantoms' inner circle had laughed at more than once.

Since coming back to Tokyo, he'd made semi-regular visits to Shujin. It could easily be chalked up to the fact that his girlfriend happened to be a teacher there. Far in the recesses of his mind, he contemplated how much longer that secret could be kept. Not forever if he and Sadayo stayed together. Eventually it was going to come out, but he could only help by that time he'd established himself enough that he didn't burden her or harm her reputation in any way. It hadn't been a pleasant journey, but Shujin was slowly building its reputation back up. No small doubt thanks to teachers like his girlfriend who'd decided to take their jobs seriously again.

All of it made the thought of Futaba attending school there somewhat easier to bear.

_And one day your own child? Would you be alright with that? _That's what he imagined his Persona would say. There were times he could have sworn he felt Arsene was standing at his side. In a way, he was. The black-winged entity was a part of him, even if he could no longer summon him to the physical plain.

Sunset bathed the white-stone building which stood out in sharp contrast to the dozen or so skyscrapers around it. It was still so easy for him to picture himself walking through the crowd past the front gates alongside his friends. He could only hope that Futaba would be able to walk through the gates with friends of her own, and she wouldn't have to endure the same ostracization he, Ryuji, Ann, Makoto, and Haru had to endure. At the very least she'd have Sadayo to talk to if she needed a helping hand.

"_So…basically she's like my second sister? My really big sister? That can work!" _

Sadayo blushed, a whole lot actually when that meeting took place. Even Akira had a red tinge on his cheek which only brightened as Sojiro got a laugh or two in. And he thought taking his girlfriend to meet his parents was a roller coaster ride. Not helping things was Futaba had been playing one too many RPGs with some features that Akira…wished she hadn't brought up.

"_If you two have been together for almost year then…does that mean your relationship's at the S-rank? Above? Like S++ or something like that?" _

His girlfriend had been right, long nights spent gaming had done him harm in the long run. What made things interesting was how Sadayo _herself _turned flaming red implying she knew what the orange-haired hacker was implying. He made sure to question her on that later that night.

Akira's memory recollection came to an end as he picked up the sound of his girlfriend, laughing. Peeking out through the trees and bushes, he watched as she descended down the stairs. A light coat thrown over her while she chatted with a white-coated man. Immediately, Akira recognized him. _I still can't believe it took the school almost two years to get student counselor._ While never exactly a great lover of the academic system, he always found it a bit odd how Shujin, in spite of its reputation had lacked a student counselor during his time there. Then again, considering the rot that the school was going through perhaps it wasn't all that startling. Not to mention from what if there was one, Akira highly doubted they would have been much good. So far, he it was looking like this newcomer was doing a good enough job.

"Thanks, you make sure to take care of yourself too!" Called the brunette as she waved off the glasses-wearing male who retreated back into the school building with a smile. Once the coast was clear, she looked to the shadows. "You can come out now, I think we're good."

The former Phantom Thief stepped out of his hiding place with a chuckle. "You're getting so good at that I may have to step up my game."

Sadayo's face beamed with pride. It was practically reflected in the glow of the star-shaped necklace she wore around her neck. He was happy she wore it practically ninety-percent of the time since he'd given it to her. Even during the school year where it caught a fair amount of attention. "As the saying goes, with age comes wisdom. Besides, it'd be pretty crappy if I've been dating you for almost three years and haven't learned _some _of your little tricks. Now then," Stretching her arms skyward, she let out an exhausted yet relieved sigh. "Time for something to eat! I'm going to need the energy for the rest of the night."

Akira raise an eyebrow. "Can I ask why?"

First, she pointed to the navy-blue bag he was currently carrying in his right hand. "Pre-testing scores. They're due by Thursday so that gives me less than two days to look them all over."

"They sprung this on you out of the blue?" He inquired.

Her old nervousness showed, and it was just as cute as ever. "N-No, I…actually volunteered to do the work. I'm, well…you see there's been some…talk about staff rearrangements. It's not like I'm in danger or anything! I'm just-"

"Finally being given the credit you deserve?" Leered the black-haired law student. "I'd say that deserves a celebration!"

"Later! We can have drinks or something later! For now, though…" Coming to a stop at the light she looked up to the brightly-colored sky. Such a sharp contrast to the overcast weather they'd been suffering for the last two weeks. Alas, she wasn't going to be able to enjoy it just yet. "I'm kind of happy to be working myself like this. I know it's for a really good cause."

It was clear by the look in his eyes that if his arms weren't occupied, he would have leaned in and kissed her. Akira decided to settle for using his words instead. "Spoken like a true teacher. I can already picture what sort of scholar our little girl's going to grow up into."

As usual, they hit the mark.

"O-O-O-Our little girl?! A-Akira?! W-What?! H-Hey, w-wait for me!"

When they got home, Morgana didn't even bother to ask why Sadayo's face was as red as a tomato. Akira's grin gave him all the answers he needed. Immediately, the teacher made for the kitchen where she reached into the fridge and popped open a drink.

"Long day?" Asked the blue-eyed cat in the form of a meow.

Sadayo reached forward and scratched him behind the ears causing him to purr. "If the question was if I had a long day, yes, but one in what's going to be the first of many."

As she relaxed, the brunette failed to notice the calculative light brimming in her boyfriend's eyes. Morgana, on the other hand, felt it. Turning around, he caught the quick look the human shot him. His tail swayed back and forth, completely unnoticed by the drinking teacher, who ironically was the subject of their silent conversation. If only she had seen the Cheshire grin on either of their faces.

* * *

"Oooohhh, I thought the day was never going to end!" Exclaimed the short-haired instructor tasting the nightly air for the first time in several hours. She knew it was going to be a long day, but she wasn't expecting a last-minute staff meeting that left her wanting to bash her head against the wall. Sadayo couldn't help but feel karma had decided to sucker punch her. Almost all week she'd been riding high on the feeling she and her fellow teachers were beginning to turn their school's reputation around. It was said turning around that had caught her flat-footed and kept her at work longer than she would have liked. Practically four hours longer.

At the very least there was still some brightness out and Akira had texted her explaining he understood the situation, that he was even happy for it. She could only imagine how he'd reacted once she'd explained some of the…finer details that had happened at the surprise meeting.

"_She said that one day, she's hoping you're sitting in her chair." _

She'd completely and utterly dropped her water cup once her ears fully processed what Shujin's still-green student counselor had just told her. _"H…Huh?" _

Takuto Maruki merely smiled at her, not at all caring at the fact she got water all over his feet. _"I heard it with my own two ears, and I'm willing to back it. Kawakami-san, you were pretty much the spearhead for this school's teaching staff beginning to change. Not to mention you did rally them all in the defense of one of its own. Speaking of which, how is that young man doing? Do you still keep in contact with him?" _

Almost all the hairs on her body stood on end, yet she managed to hold onto a fraction of peace and calm. Just enough for her to spit out a hopefully decent answer. _"H-H-He's in l-law school! Studying to be a public defender. I-I hear he's doing well for himself, I-I'm happy for him." _

The story was enough to placate the glasses-wearing man, for now. _"And it's stories like that which is probably going to land you either the vice-principal position or the top seat." _

"_That's a little much, and besides, that's probably twenty or something years from now." _Responded the female brunette. _M-Maruki-san, l-let me get you some napkins so I can clean this up." _

She tried to shake off the man's remaining words, but at heart, she knew he was merely repeating a statement that had been muttered for the last eight months. Exactly how long she could say that Shujin's new principal, Sanae Akinaga, Kobayakawa's replacement. Almost five months, it had taken the schoolboard close to half a year to find a replacement principal, and somehow, they'd ended up with a veteran principal who was two weeks from retiring. Akinaga had shown her forty-year track record wasn't just for show as she hit the ground running was formally hired. Which meant running Sadayo and her colleges rigid to pull Shujin from the slump it'd fallen into.

All things considered, the gray-haired woman had been successful, and if what Maruki said was try she was seeing it as having served her part. That meant looking for the next person to fill the position.

_Seriously though, me as a vice principal? I'm…I'm not count out for that! I don't have the right credentials! _Any plans of her getting a decent rest on the train road home flew out the window as her mind became overwhelmed with thoughts she wasn't ready for. Such thoughts kept bouncing around all inside her head. Sighing, she concluded when she got back home she was really going to need a drink. She hoped Akira was in the mood for a glass or two as well.

It was only once her stop came and she was double-checking to make sure she had all of her things did a new thought cross her mind though. _That's good though, right? I-I mean, if I wanted to…could I…maybe I could go back and…_Pushing the idea to the back of her mind, she stepped off and began walking the short way toward her and Akira's apartment. As usual, the thought of returning to her lover's arms and passing out in them made her heart flutter and put an extra spring in her step. Lips ticked upward, she fished around in her purse for the key. Seconds after opening the door she smelt a familiar aroma touch her skin. _Ah, home sweet home. Just what I needed. _

She figured Morgana was either sleeping or occupied with other things since he didn't come bounding onto her. Placing her things atop one of the kitchen chairs, she rubbed a hand to her forehead then went for the fridge. A gentle hand fell atop her shoulders stopping her. Rather than panic, Sadayo relaxed already knowing who it was.

"I believe this is what you're in need of." How she missed that voice throughout the day.

Blessed coldness touched her fingers as she gripped what was a glass instead of a tin can. Raising it to her lips, she took all the time in the world to enjoy the sweet alcohol that flowed down her throat. It tasted better than she expected. "Mm, I see you decided to break out the-ah!"

The fact that he caught the glass in her hand didn't surprise her. Sadayo knew that Akira retained the lightning-fast reflexes from his Phantom Thief days. No, what surprised her was what he was dressed in. She'd come home to her lover exhausted, asleep, awake, active, and lazing about. Those five phases were what she typically expected when coming home to her former-student. Him being dressed as a butler was not what she'd expected.

Far from it.

Akira saw it in his eyes and smiled. It was the seductive sort of smile that made her blood race and her head go light. Gently setting the glass down, he stepped back and took a mock bow. "Welcome home, mistress. How may I be of service to you this evening?"

…_I am the luckiest woman alive! _Breathing out, she straightened up and rolled her shoulders. Getting the hint, the gray-eyed boy reached forward and took off her coat, folding it as he walked back to place it on the coat hanger. He knew full well Sadayo was watching him. "Akira," she called as he re-entered the kitchen. There was no disguising the sensual fire beginning to burn in her eyes. "You can start by preparing dinner, I'm practically starving."

The butler took another bow, "As you wish, my lady."

First, he kissed her. It was a long drown-out kiss that made up for the two of them having to scramble to their respective stations in the morning. Now, Akira's only duty was to the gorgeous and spent woman in his arms. When they broke, he took her by the hands and guided her to the living room where she brought him down onto the couch. While she didn't want to ruffle up his uniform, she was pretty hungry.

After setting her down, he ran his hands along her shoulders and sides, an act she appreciated. Lying there on the couch, her legs crossed, she patiently waited as dinner was prepared. Sadayo smiled realizing she'd come a long, long way from constantly chewing down on micro-waved and instant-ready meals that merely got her through one night instead of truly filling her up.

Thanks to her new lover, all that had changed. Almost every night she felt like she felt like she was eating at a five-star restaurant. It really seemed that she'd somehow ended up with the complete package when it came to boyfriends, a fact that still amazed her to this day.

Little over an hour later and he was offering her his hand, she graciously took it. She practically bounced on her feet on her way to the dining room table, which had been filled an array of grilled dishes such as _yakitori_, _kushiyaki_, a couple plates full of seafood motoyaki, and a side of tenmusu. Quite a departure from the small sneaks and half-baked dishes she'd gorged herself on.

"Will this suffice for tonight, my mistress?" Questioned the cook with an easy-going smile. Not a speck of grease or anything of the sort could be seen on his uniform; a further testament to his unparalleled skill in the kitchen.

"More than you know." Giggled the brunette. "Now then, let's eat."

In the span of minutes, she'd cleaned off three full plates and was moving onto her fourth. "So, did anything relatively interesting happen today? Everything go as smoothly as possible?"

Pausing in her eating, she gave him a pit of a nervous look. "W-W-Well, n-nothing t-to get all w-worried about." He knew from her stuttering that a bomb shell was coming. "Ithinkthere'ssometalkabout makingme principaloneday!" As if by reflex, she went back to eating, and when silence greeted her ears, she dared to glance back upward.

"I think you could do it, one day." Coolly answered the butler. The fact he'd understood her didn't come off as a surprise. Akira had grown used to deciphering flustered ramblings. "To be honest, I've always believed you could make principal or vice-principal."

It wasn't like Akira had become blind or deaf to the innerworkings of Shujin since he'd stopped going. Quite the opposite. His teammates had kept him informed up until graduation, and he had some eyes and ears that he used to keep an eye on his girlfriend. Discretely of course. Standing up for him had been like turning the key to some dormant car. Now, almost two years later it was speeding along toward its destination.

"You…really think so? I-If one day t-t-they ever o-offer me t-the job then there's a chance I'll have to go back to school myself and earn the credentials for the position. It could be a rough stretch, and there's always a chance by then they'll have just found someone else."

He shrugged, but continued to smile at her in a way that had her cheeks blushing red. "If you ask me, it'd be worth it to take the shot. Whatever decision you make though, I'll support you."

The look in her eyes told him if she could have, she'd reach across the table and kiss him until he was blue in the face. A brief flash in his eyes told Sadayo he wouldn't have mind such a turn of events. He certainly looked delectable sitting there in his butler suit, grinning at her as if daring Sadayo to follow through on her desires. Almost desperately, she diverted her attention to a nearby skewer and eagerly grabbed at it. Akira said nothing as she single-mindedly went back to her eating, though he caught a stray glance or two aimed in his direction. He met them with a smile promising her that her wishes would be fulfilled, and then some.

Though he kindly sent her away, Sadayo lingered behind a wall to watch her boyfriend do the dishes one they'd finished eating. Truthfully, she just wanted to see him back to wearing an apron. As their feelings for each other grew, she began to find him to look positively cute when wearing an apron and doing housework. Something about it just tickled her; perhaps it lay in the fact that it clashed so heavily with the image she and several others had of him when he came to Shujin. As usual, Akira was fully aware of her spying, and wore a cool smile just for her.

Sadayo was leaning against the wall when he emerged from the kitchen, his jacket and gloves removed a d light shine of sweat being wiped from his forehead. Almost immediately, their eyes locked. The inside of Sadayo's mouth became sandpaper in seconds as they stared at one another. Moments like this made all the barriers between them fall away leaving, as Akira had stated, just a man and a woman. Well, at the moment they were actually a butler and his mistress. Who cared for each other very much.

Akira was upon her, easily towering over her like a statue. Sadayo felt her breath quicken as her hands reached out to touch her servant's chest. His hands fell atop of hers. "Mistress, what would you have me do next?" He asked in an almost genuinely passive voice.

It was a bit funny how easily the words slid from her mouth. "I command you to make love to me, my dear servant." She'd said them before, but every time she did, Sadayo always went through an inner storm of shock and debate. Only Akira had been the recipient of such a demand, and every time he'd fulfilled her request with his utmost ability. The glint in his eyes told her this night would be no different.

He smashed his lips against hers', Sadayo immediately coiled her arms around his neck. Though he was the one that initiated the kiss, she was the one who plowed right on ahead with it. Like a good butler, the black-haired teen followed her lead, moaning out his own enjoyment of the trip along the way. Akira's arms slid from her waist to her legs, the overworked teacher quickly obliged in wrapping both of her legs around his waist. At the start of their relationship, his upper body strength had come as a great surprise to her, then it became something she cherished…in and out of the bedroom.

"_You're so strong." _

"_For the people who need me, I have to be. I try to be." _

As he'd carried her off to bed, her eyelids just barely managing to stay open. He was the one who was now a fugitive and should have been resting, but throughout his time at her home, Sadayo found Akira taking care of her as much as she took care of him. At first, she was a little bothered by the fact, but quickly enough she came to…enjoy it. He always offered himself there for her to lean on, and in turn she tried to do the same for him. When his head hit the pillow alongside her, she always found her arms wrapping around his body. Always. That was how Sadayo began to realize she was well and truly falling for the black-haired teen little over half her age.

And now, he was returning that care she'd given him.

If you asked Akira directly, he would have been rather upfront about how much he enjoyed having Sadayo Kawakami in his arms, in any way or shape. Kissing her was merely an added bonus most of the time. Though he looked and played the part of a savvy and at times mature young man, he was still human, still a boy deep down at heart. Alongside his friends he'd dreamed of slaying dragons and monsters and rescuing princesses. The memories of his classmates joking around at the lunch table still remained fresh in his mind. They were dreams and aspirations they laughed and joked about, though as they grew older and matured, it became obvious such scenarios might have been best left behind. He hadn't just lived them; the black-haired youth would go as far as to say he'd exceeded them.

The woman in his arms was no princess, but without a doubt something a hundred times more precious. He'd slayed a great many monsters to rescue her, and now he was going to show her what she was to him.

A playfully giggle escaped her lips when they finally reached the bed. Though he'd intended to pull away, her arms looped around his neck so they could remain lip-locked. Akira didn't complain, far from it actually. As they kissed, he ran his hands up his mistress' sides and her back. He'd proven time and time again he was capable of multi-tasking. Sadayo released various short pants and whispers when his fingers gently pressed down. It was like an acupuncture treatment mixed in with a make-out session. Akira was quite good at them.

They separated from one another, their cheeks flushed and their respective breaths harder than usual. The teacher smiled at her boyfriend then removed herself from his embrace. Shut-eyed, she laid flat on her stomach opening her back to her dark-haired lover. Akira was quick to act in descending upon her shoulders. Sadayo's cheek lazily sat above her arms, soft hums and moans of approval slipping from her lips. The male hands that had once taken her up were now moving a slow, steady rhythm across her backside. Their every action was a crack in the boulder-like weight she'd been carrying for the last four days. With each crack she could feel herself becoming more and more liberated.

"Ooooh, right there, yes, that's the spot." She encouraged when his thumb fell upon a sensitive nerve. Always the quick study, Akira focused his efforts on releasing the tension-filled spot. "You have no idea how long I've been needing this. Hell, I can't remember the last time I…I've never really had a boyfriend like your before. And I mean that in more ways than one."

"What can I say, I'm one of a kind." Chuckled the college student-turned butler. "If there's a spot you want to focus on or if it gets too uncomfortable, just let me know, Sadayo."

Following a drawn-out sigh as she felt a huge chunk of her stress physically burn away, Sadayo laughed. It was sensual, it was…comforting, filled with a light sense of relief. She knew that a good number of men in this position might have lost themselves, hell, a good chunk would never have thought of doing this for her without being asked to or urged. Even as he was in the midst of one of the most sensual acts possible, he never lost sight of her. In the recess of her mind, she counted the number of times they'd had sex and he'd asked her to speak up if things went too far. It was such a stupidly considerate thing Sadayo had to resist the urge to slap herself at times.

_How many women can have a man like this? How luck am I to have a man like this? _

It was around her hips did her cries of bliss become louder. Sadayo was pretty sure she looked like a cat, yawning as it came out or was about to go into a dreamless sleep. He knew that her hips were something of a sensitive spot for her; Akira's actions were just enough to stimulate her and get her mind going. They floated through a sea of pure ecstasy, held tight in each other's arms. Their naked bodies openly pressed against one another, their body heat crossing back and forth. The couple met eyes, and a fiery kiss followed.

"Mistress Sadayo, may I?"

His bell-like voice called her from her lustful dream, and into an equally passionate reality. Sitting upright, she took a moment to bask in the feel of his lips peppering her neck. This was one position they both loved, though Sadayo was at times reluctant to admit it. Her mouth fell open in short and quick pants as Akira's hands slid beneath her shirt. She has glad he'd removed his gloves, if not, Sadayo was sure she might have torn them off his hands. The hands that had held knives and pistols raced up her body sending invisible jolts into her body. Eventually, they met cloth in the form of her bra. In spite of the obstruction, he still padded them. Akira's hands slid back down and removed themselves from beneath her shirt-so they could grasp the outside rim.

Lazily, the teacher stretched her arms upward allowing for him to completely remove the short-sleeve short. Where it fell, they'd pick it up later and throw it into the laundry ben. Though his body remained almost perfectly still, his eyes narrowed in anticipation at the sight of his girlfriend's uncovered upper body. She shuddered as his hot breath tickled her shoulder and rolled off her body. Her mouth stretched open when his lips descended upon her flesh. Sadayo had a feeling she'd fall apart before Akira finished undressing her. Perhaps to anchor herself. She slung her left arm around his neck. The act resulted in their eyes locking.

"You know, mistress, there are times you're too captivating for me to control myself." Whispered the eighteen-year-old.

Sadayo giggled at his statement. The truth in his words were in his hands, which continued to snake their way across her unblemished body. "Then you should consider yourself lucky, getting to serve a woman as fine as myself."

Practically the whole of his face became immersed in the crux of her neck. "I do, everything I wake up next to you, I consider myself lucky." Whispered the black-haired student. "Mistress, please, lie back down."

Though he'd already tended to her legs, a second treatment was readily welcomed. Approaching their one year-anniversary, Akira had openly told her he'd found her hips and legs attractive. Obviously, it was a statement that had her face turning the color of a tomato. While her past lovers had complimented her regarding her looks, none of them had done it in quite the same way Akira had. Yet another sign that the gray-eyed youth was indeed special, and he truly might have been the man she was destined for. A relieved sigh left her once his hands made contact with her flesh.

He immediately picked up where he left off a little while ago. Sadayo shut her eyes and let her mind go blank save for the wave-like sensations consuming her legs. Whereas before he'd been entirely genuine, her lover was now mixing a bit of foreplay into his actions. Personally, Sadayo liked to consider it a testament to their relationship to be able to tell when the care was honest and when it had some sexual intentions behind it. This was one of those moments that was a mixture of both. Just as the teacher had closed her eyes to allow her mind to relax, Akira did the same, but in his own way. Whenever he was the one helping her unwind, he seemed to let all of his own hang-ups float away. It was a little detail of their relationship that they silently took solace in.

Minutes passed like the seconds on a clock. The teacher could feel herself floating further and further out to sea curtsy of her lover's actions. A light but heartfelt moan flew from her lips as she felt his mouth touch her bare leg. Sadayo knew he was smirking, and he was continuing to do so as he planted more kisses atop her legs. She managed to keep her legs from moving too much, but her upper body and arms were another story. Keeping her mouth shut was quickly proving to be nigh impossible. As usual, Akira knew right where to kiss or press. Naturally, when he stopped, she wasn't happy.

He was breathing hard, just like her. Luxurious fire danced in his eyes, their intensity showing they would be rivaling hers shortly. In spite of that, Akira was doing his best to keep the flames under control. "Mistress, may I?" Sadayo's eyes never left his, she already knew what he was asking. It's hard to believe there was once a time when his hands would shake holding the zipper to her skirt or her pants. All that seemed like another life-time ago. He did miss the sense of relief that came when she nodded her head so he could continue. Nowadays, he simply smiled, or grinned like a devil when she did so. Akira knew the sound of her skirt zipper coming undone was like lighting a fire beneath her skin.

Sadayo's cheeks flushed as she wiggled her lower body so Akira could remove her skirt. Over the last several minutes, it'd begun to feel a bit too…confining. Only her messy-haired boyfriend could ever make her feel this way, regarding almost any piece of clothing she was wearing to be honest. It'd taken some time, but she'd steadily gotten used to the concept of her underaged boyfriend seeing her in her undergarments. And seeing her so…flustered.

Akira's grin was like a lighter being held over an oil drum. Any second it was going to drop and ignite a mighty, searing blaze that would consume the brunette. His eyes briefly floated to the dark-blue-tinted skirt before he carelessly tossed it away. Now, the were focused on the wet stain at the center of his girlfriend's black panties. "Mistress Kawakami, you're wetter than I thought you'd be. I'll begin cleaning it up as quickly as possible."

Instead of doing that, Akira worked his way up to the "stain" that had captivated his attention, much to his lover's dual chagrin and pleasure. It felt as if ever nerve in her body was being stimulated, but the ones in her legs received special treatment. Akira's tongue poked forward one or two times. Sadayo felt her heart jump a little each moment, especially when he began moving upward. The former thief's tongue dragged along her skin. If her mind wasn't descending into a dark sea of carnal pleasure, she might have spoken some words of encouragement, or asked him to hurry up. Regardless, Akira eventually reached the prized area, and removed the last barrier between them.

In the same window as the sigh of relief, the college student dove right into his lover. She didn't disappoint, not in the slightest, and he made sure he didn't either. Short breaths turned into a drawn-out moan as a hungry mouth met an equally hungry pussy. This time, Sadayo well and truly felt like everything from her waist down had been lit ablaze. All that just made her next actions all the more amazing.

"Aki," His heart skipped a beat while his eyes widened. The use of her pet name for him was more startling than the feel of her hand atop his head. Beneath his calm façade, the teen's blood was racing. "Let's…wash me off, in the shower." Came her gentle request.

A request that sent Akira's mind speeding into overdrive. "As you command, my lady." If it was possible, his grin grew even wilder and more devilish. In turn, all Sadayo was smile in honesty, happy she was able to get the words out.

Their bathroom was moderately-sized, which was a step-up from her old apartment and his old room in the attic of Leblanc. Though big enough for them to play around in, they always exercised a bit of caution. The last thing they wanted was going to Tae's clinic and having to explain a bruise or concussion was the result of some coupling gone wrong. She'd never let them live it down.

Sadayo stood before the shower, naked as the day she was born. Just a few feet away from her stood her student-turned-lover. A shameless smile adorned her face as she watched him strip his butler uniform until he was in just a state of undress as her. As he slowly turned around to face her, he caught her smile, and returned it with a sly one of his own. Akira was the first to reach out, hand-in-hand, they stepped beneath the hot water and allowed its warmth to wash over them. Their respective hair, normally messy masses of black and brown, flatten and stuck to their faces as they stared at one another. A minute beneath the water, and then their lips were upon one another.

Akira took the lead in the kiss showing he still planned on serving his lady though he was out of uniform. The teacher happily let him do so, moaning in bliss as his hands traced her now wet body. She wasn't ready to remain idle as she mirrored his actions, her fingers tracing the imprints and scars he'd gained years before. A part of her had always loathed the fact that while they both carried scars, only his were physical. There was a part of Sadayo that couldn't help but view it as unfair. Another part of her found oddly…arousing. She'd fantasized about ending up with a man who possessed a scar or two. There were times Sadayo felt like laughing at how things had turned out; while some of her wishes had come true, they'd done so in ways she didn't quite expect. Not that the brunette had any reason to complain.

Akira kept one arm around her waist while his other reached for a bottle of shampoo. They shared a smile before the soapy substance was poured onto Akira's hands, and then applied to Sadayo's body. A shudder ran through her, existing through her mouth as a throaty moan that filled up the bathroom. The Persona-user relished the sound, the music of the spheres as far as he was concerned. Between their legs, their arousals were becoming evident and harder to ignore.

"Ah…ahhh…"

Slowly, he withdrew his hand from her loans, an apologetic look in his eyes. "Sorry, didn't mean to jump ahead like that."

"Don't be, actually, I think it's time I rewarded you a little, my faithful butler." It was nice seeing his own face flush pink. She reached over and filled her hands full of shampoo that she then placed against his chest. "Even though you're my servant, I still want to be able to take care of you." Though his "devilish smiles" had their charm, Sadayo believed she liked his more honest and serene smiles more. They showed her who the person beneath it all was-a kind and noble man. A man she'd fallen completely in love with. Her soap-covered fingers brushed his cheeks. Sadayo gave up on fighting the urge and leaned in, he leaned forward to greet her.

Their soap-covered bodies pressed against one another, mixing the fruity substances. Rivaling the sound of the shower head was their slow and steady love-making. Portions of their body were washed then re-covered in soap curtsy of ever-shifting hands. Sadayo shifted around, turning her back to her lover; Akira eagerly took the bait. Lustful pants spilled from her lips while his hands moved across her body like a pair of snakes. When they fell upon her breasts, the serpents ever so gently bit down. The female prey moaned in joy as the venom coursed through her, starting from her chest then fanning throughout her body. For a splint second, Sadayo was sure she could feel her legs wobble.

His hands had been washed clean of soap, yet their touch was more than enough to excite her pussy. Again, her legs became like twigs ready to break. Akira kept her upright, practically sandwiching her body between himself and the wall. His right hand played with her lower lips at his leisure. The brunette's voice panted in tandem with the rising steam that was consuming the bathroom. Sadayo could feel her eyes growing hazy and her strength fading, any second, she was going to succumb to the lustful fire.

_N-N-No, n-not like this. I want…I want this to be more, I want US to feel more. _

In one quick breath, strength returned to her. Her left arm rose and fell atop of her boyfriend's neck.

"Mistress?" Akira innocently asked.

"You've truly been a good servant, one that I probably don't deserve." Whispered the brown-eyed woman. "Allow me to serve you a…_special _treat for your efforts."

From the words and expression alone, Akira knew what she wanted. He openly laughed before dipping his lips lowering to kiss the side of her neck. "You are too kind, my lady."

As his lover giggled, Akira moved away so Sadayo could turn around and put her back to the wall. She enjoyed the sight of his eyes being solely on her. They watched as her hands reached for the yellow-tinted bottle and squeezed the contents into her hands. Mentally licking her liquids, she rubbed her palms together before moving them downward. Sadayo made sure to moan and pant as she did so, knowing Akira would be able to restrain himself, but not for very long. In a roundabout way, her nights of self-pleasure had come back to aid her instead of hinder her. She'd so passionately imagined another man, and particularly the man before her, touching her in ways that turned her into a human-shaped vibrator. The motions and sounds she made were reenacted, and the one-man audience they were performed for was left completely speechless.

Just as she did, Akira took a quick breath. It came in through his nose and never left, his body moved forward. The teacher's hands still hovered above his head as he began to hungrily dig into her now-covered pussy. It was without a doubt one of the most intoxicating scents imaginable-her juices mixed with her lemon-flavored shampoo. Several times he'd tried to resist it and several times he'd failed. He was at the point where he was ready to give up; there was no shame in his surrender, especially since the taste of defeat was far sweeter than the taste of victory. If anything, the victory went to Sadayo, who was now bracing herself against the wall. Her mouth was permanently stretched open, inaudible words slipping out.

Through the hum of the shower head and steam gathering around them, Akira could hear it-his mistress' heavenly voice. They encouraged him to push his tongue deeper and move faster, all with the grand goal of bringing her to the edge of bliss. His actions were yielding fruit of great quality as with every second, Sadayo's cries grew louder and lewder. He would have smirked if his mouth wasn't preoccupied already. The law student's hands slid their way up her soaked-legs until they finally came upon her hips.

She'd missed it more than she'd though, the feel of his fingers, hell, _any _portion of his body entering her southern snatch. Nights where she'd fallen asleep and dreamed of him taking her were no realized, and in a way that left Sadayo feeling like she was sailing the skies. Pushing her along, or perhaps guiding her, was her dark-haired savior. His hands remained firm on her hips, keeping her from toppling to the side or sliding backward thus breaking the rhythm they'd built up. Sadayo bit her lip, then she dared to look down at the mess of wet blackness in-between her legs. Loud and clear in her ears was the sound of Akira's tongue re-opening her vaginal hole. A hot pant fell from her lips before her hands moved in.

"Oooooh…yes…Aki…Aki-kun…more!"

The teenager wasted little time in obliging. Akira added two fingers to the mix knowing it'd set her off. He was right, her scream reverberated through the shower and could probably be heard all the way into the living room. As usual, there was always a chance their activities would become loud enough for the neighbors to hear. Given what _they _sometimes heard through the walls, most people would see it as ordinary. That thought always made the two of them feel better-relieved almost. They weren't a teacher and a student, or an older woman and a younger man, they were two people expressing their love for one another. That same love was on display in their actions and represented on their faces.

Sadayo was practically balancing herself using her hands and his hand. She was muttering gibberish, and yet Akira could understand almost every word. It wasn't like they were hard to make out. He added a third finger causing her high school teacher to release another throaty cry. Her walls quivered, giving Akira the high he'd been looking for. Riding high on the carnal wave that was carrying them further and further out, he increased the rate of his fingering and licking. His lover responded by tightening her grip on his cranium. Still ringing in his ears was her voice, pleading for him to finish what he'd started. The lemony scent of her shampoo had all but overrode his sense of taste and smell. It was good, but he wanted more of it, mixed in with his girlfriend's womanly nectar. Fire burning within his chest, he made one last push to grab his prize.

"A-AKIRAAA!"

Her gates opened, and from them came the white nectar she'd slowly been leaking throughout the night. For the first time all night, she came. It was a glorious burst that went off like a bomb, wiping out everything around it. Akira opened his mouth and inhaled the blast, taking as much of it as he physically could. Meanwhile, Sadayo saw stars dancing in her eyes, eyes that were heavy with moisture. Tears of relief and bliss fell from her eyes, mixing in with the water from the showerhead. Her knees began to buckle, but she kept herself upright. Sadayo remained on her feet, though half-hunched over as she rode out her orgasm. Akira remained where he was, kneeling before her, lapping up every ounce of her juices.

Still, the sound rigged in her ears, and it still caused her lower lips to quiver in ecstasy.

How she ended up on her knees was unclear. All that mattered was a pair of strong arms were wrapped around her, a body heat she'd come to know well was flowing into her. She felt the water still pepper her skin; amazingly, it was still hot even after all the time they'd spent inside. Moving across her back were a set of fingers, gently massaging her skin as they'd done half an hour earlier. All of it almost lulled Sadayo into a welcome sleep. Almost.

The teacher's arms rose and clenched the former Phantom Thief's sides. He responded with a happy sigh and a gentle pressing of his fingers.

A hand reached out to turn the water off. Cum and soap lay pooled around them before gradually beginning to move in one direction. Falling over them was a familiar cocoon of semi-silence they knew all too well. The student pulled away allowing his former teacher to lift her head and meeting his eyes. Stormy gray met shimmering brown, a heartbeat later and lips were pressed against one another.

The first time they'd had shower sex had been in December, when Akira had been forced to go underground to avoid Shido. To say that Sadayo was shocked by it all was an understatement, and yet she remained with him. She'd opened up her home to him and made sure he had everything he would need to continue his crusade against Shido's conspiracy.

"_You're my boyfriend! Of course, I'm going to help!"_

It'd taken her a few minutes to realize the label she'd referred to him wasn't the one she'd originally intended. Her heart had overwritten her brain. Sadayo held no regrets regarding the decision.

That night, she called out to him, knowing that he was standing outside the bathroom door. Akira was reluctant, but she'd kindly asked him to strip then join her beneath her old shower. They looked into each other's sides to silently acknowledge what was about to happen next; after that they went full steam ahead and didn't look back. It was one of the most fulfilling moments of either of their lives; a quiet miracle in the midst of such a dark time.

"Mistress, thank you for the treat." The teen finally said.

Their wet foreheads remained connected as laughter swelled up within them. "I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now then," Her right hand rose, his fingers interlocked with hers'. "One more time, you know what to do."

Proving how boundless his energy was, he helped her up then grabbed for the towel. All Sadayo did was raise her arms and twist her body so he could dry her off. Once he was finished, she returned the favor. He remained near perfectly still, even as she snuck in a few strokes and jabs that would have had lesser men shaking where they stood. It was when she got to his face did Sadayo pause. When she first met him, his eyes had unnerved her. No teen was supposed to have eyes so collected and focused; their storm-cloud color didn't help. Over time, the tenderness that went hand-in-hand with such traits revealed itself. Amazingly, it was directed at her.

The law student moved his arms around her hips, hoisting her back into his arms again. Smiling, Sadayo leaned into his embrace and allowed him to carry her back to their bedroom. Suffice to say, neither had any issue with falling asleep in the nude. Morgana would complain, but Akira was used to it and could brush it off; his girlfriend could win back the feline's affections with a head scratch or kind words.

Akira knew what his lover desired, and he'd be lying if he wasn't a bit excited at the prospect as well. Normally, he was the dominant one, but at times his teacher-maid took the reins. The perks of her doing so manifested in the view he got-a beautiful, flawless body that belonged to him sitting atop of his. His hands flexed across her hips as she positioned herself above his erect member. Sadayo's hands were firmly placed against his chest. The pair exchanged a smile before cementing their late-night union.

"Ahhhhh…ahhh…"

Seconds within entering her, Akira was at it, pumping his cock in and out. The initiative was greatly appreciated as the older woman threw her head back, her wet skin glistening in the low light of the room. A moment of complete serenity passed, then he got a look at the shine in her eyes. His cock had been the key to the cage of a ravenous beast, and he'd just turned it. Fingers curling against his chest, the exhausted teacher began rocking herself back and forth. Akira met her actions with well-timed thrusts. She was the more vocal one, but Sadayo Kawakami had every right to be as vocal as she wanted to be for the night.

_I've been away from this for too damn long! _Thought the brunette seconds before crying out in ecstasy. Her stress made it hard to place the last time they'd had sex, much less even had it be her on top and him on the bottom. Her mind had truly been that fried from all the work she'd had to do. The stress she'd built up in doing so had steadily been burnt away throughout the night thanks to her sexy and faithful butler. Now, it was time for the last vintages of it to go, and it was going to go out with a bang.

They'd found their rhythm fast. Though Akira had began things, his girlfriend had quickly taken the lead, he happily followed after her. With thinly repressed glee, he rocketed his hips upward, matching the tempo set by the former maid. Her breasts, sweet melons he'd tended to before, freely jiggled before him. Akira wasn't sure which was better to focus on-her flushed face or her mounds. His choices were narrowed down as his lover came down upon him. Her lips practically smashed against his in a needy kiss he immediately responded to. He felt warm tears touch his face. They were the spark that brought life to his hips.

"Mmmmmh!"

He'd hit her core right in the center.

White-hot flames were racing through her body making it hard to feel anything but the all-consuming pleasure. Somehow though, she still managed to speak, "Aki, my dear Aki,"

"Let me love you, my mistress." He hadn't broken character, or slowed down in the slightest. "Let me heal and rejuvenate you, as you've done for me countless times over."

In spite of his words, she'd already started and couldn't stop. Their grip on one another were as firm as vices, their cries loud and wild. His member was pushed as deep as it could go, her vagina seemingly opening up as to allow him better access. Sadayo's hands clawed at his back, her hips moving at maximum speed. Rather than match her, Akira simply trailed in close behind, letting his mistress and lover use his body as she saw fit. The joy it brought him was all the greater knowing this moment had been building up for weeks.

She could feel exhaustion creeping upon her. Sadayo didn't want to stop, but she knew that it was inevitable. A tight grip on her hips told her not to fear the eventual end, for when she reached it she'd discovering something truly precious. Letting out another high-pitched scream, she glanced down at her underaged lover. He smiled at her.

_Blessed, I'm truly blessed to have you…_

_I want you to feel this joy everyday…_

"AKIRAAAA!"

"SADAYOOO!"

Upon slamming back down into him for the final time, her walls tightened then released her womanly nectar. Overcome by the pressure, Akira's cock responded in kind. His manly juices were shot right into her core, where they quickly set fire to her insides. Sadayo body exploded into a sensual overlord, her mind shattering into thousands of pieces that were scattered into the wind. Somehow, just enough of her senses remained for her to catch a glimpse of her former-student lover. Once Akira's stormy gray met her innocent brown, new energy surged through the teenager. With his trademark quickness, he leapt at her lips, giving her an anchor as the storm of ecstasy passed over the two of them. Sadayo hung on for dear life.

She clawed at his shoulders while her body continued to tingle. It felt as if every move of his member could be felt inside of her, along with the manly fluids he was injecting into her. _Aki-kun…my…my Aki, my Akira…_Burning light chased away the darkness that had begun to permeate her mind. In it, Sadayo saw herself lazily lying against the couch, a sleeping bundle in her arms. At her side sat her beloved, one arm wrapped around her shoulder and a content smile on his face. She looked to him with a similar smile before pressing her lips against his; all in a half-hearted effort to draw the attention of their neighbors.

Several years ago, such a thing was little more than a dream. As with many things, Sadayo had long since given up on such things, but thanks to the man in her arms, she was beginning to think a family wasn't out of reach. She kissed and stroked Akira as his cock flooded her insides, the brunette realized the dream might have just been a prediction of the future. His hands traveled across her backside, softly massaging her even as her body shook from the orgasm. They broke apart, Sadayo placed her head into the crux of his neck as she'd done several hundred times before.

One day, when he'd found a steady job, they would have a child. It was little over a week after he'd first started college did the thought enter her head. Normally, she would have brushed it off believing such planning to be the work of a love-struck little girl. Quickly, Sadayo realized it was more than that. They were the thoughts of a person making plans for the future with someone they loved. The future she desired was right alongside the dark-haired youth holding her in his arms, anchoring her to a world she'd begun to drift away from.

Strength eventually left her, but not Akira, not completely. He more or less dragged her lower until the teacher was lying directly atop of him; a position they were all too used to. Sadayo's vaginal lips still had a rather tight grip on her lover's member and continued to squeeze and squeeze. The black-haired youth answered her actions with all of his strength. For a reward, he felt her shake and shiver beneath his arms, her breasts tickling his chest. Lustful light gleaming in his eyes, Akira rocketed his hips upward. Sadayo cried out in pleasant surprise at the act. Immediately, her body arched and her fingers dug into him. Grinning, he did so again, shooting his manly juices deeper and deeper into her already enflamed core. Spreading his hands out along her ass, he gripped them tightly then delivered the final stroke.

"AKIRRRAAA!"

To hear his mistress cry his name two times in a row, it filled the law student with a masculine pride. He held her against him while his penis shot rope after rope into her already full pussy. Naturally, their juices mixed together and began to spill outward, staining the both of them. Locked in each other's arms, they held that position, intent on riding out the last waves together.

The warmth of his arms and chest was the best place in the world as far as Sadayo was concerned. It was where she went to sleep and where she woke up, from nightmares and dreams to the end of exhausting and fulfilling days. No matter what, she knew Akira would always be there waiting for her, arms open and a smile on his face just for her.

"Do you…really think one day I'd make a good vice-principal, or even a principal?" Whispered the brunette.

"Yes, and I'll say it every time you feel like doubting yourself. Do you think it's a dream worth working toward?" The former thief softly responded.

Affectionately nuzzling her face into her boyfriend's neck, Sadayo giggled like a little girl. Yet another piece of evidence that she may have truly found her soulmate. "Thank you, Akira. All that said, I think I should focus on my work here and now as a language teacher. It's not like I'm going to be able to magically skip over everything else and get the highest possible position."

"True, but you can do that after you've gotten a few days of rest." Joyously answered the younger male.

Sadayo felt the hairs on her neck stand up. "Huh?"

As usual, all he did was smile good-naturedly at her before uttering his next words. "A few days ago I had Futaba hack into Shujin's computer system so you could have the next two days off since you could use a bit of a break."

"You did what?!" Springing to her hands and knees, she hovered over him, wide-eyed and mouth agape. His expression didn't change in the slightest. "You're…you're such a troublemaker, you know that?" Akira caught her as she fell, her arms quickly looping around his body. She was practically melting back into his embrace. "And I'm a really lucky woman. Just…don't have her doing that too often, and please tell her not to mess with anyone's grades while she's in there."

"You make it sound like I'm a bad influence of a big brother." He chuckled.

Reaching up, she kissed him by the cheek. "Maybe, but I can say you're good at one thing-making people feel good. And I full expect you to do what you've done for me tonight over the next two days."

The ear-to-ear grin was a surefire promise he'd do that, and then some. It seemed she was going to be having something of an unexpected break, and she was definitely going to make the most of it thanks to her nosey but amazing boyfriend.

* * *

**And there's bringing things full-circle. I'll admit, the whole master-servant thing is a nice little kink of the Joker/Kawakami romance that can go both ways, and really bring out the tender sides of the characters. Helping is that while Akira does have that "bad boy" charm about him, most of his romances happen because he's a genuinely supportive lover that any woman would want at their side. **

**Leaver your thoughts and until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Greetings, everyone. Welcome to the third and final installment of Moments of Relaxation. This one came a bit late since I had another idea for it that I decided to go with. When thinking about moments of relaxation and enjoyment with one's loved ones the beach will come up every now and then. What better time to visit the beach then during the summer thus here we are! You may notice a bit of a time skip from the last chapter, and a certain development. **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

_**Chapter Three-**__**Their Promise Kept**_

Growing up, some people said becoming a teacher meant she wouldn't be able to travel as much as she would have liked. One of her high school friends had told her that pursuing a career in education meant staying tied down to one place. Sadayo hadn't really been able to deny her words, but she admitted that the travel part didn't really matter. She was a bit of a stationary person who preferred setting down roots in one area and remaining there until otherwise. Besides, there were always school field trips, some grandiose and others mundane. Traveling out of country was certainly the former.

The first time she'd visited Hawaii it had been on a school trip. As she screeched her arms up to the gleaming sun, her mind drifted back to that afternoon they'd found out they were heading overseas. There had been a mixture of excitement and dread; for her, it'd been a bit of both, or so she told herself. Excitement steadily beat out the dread. She was heading to America, to a tropical paradise, and she was going with her boyfriend. So to speak.

Who also happened to be one of her students.

Regardless, they'd made things work, carving out just a little time for the two of them amidst the dozens of students and teachers. On the beaches of Hawaii, they were just another couple.

And they were back here again, as a couple again, but without the extra baggage of their relationship as teacher and student.

"Getting flashbacks?" Came the chipper voice that had helped pull her out of darkness so many times. "Gotta admit, even I'm getting weird sense of déjà vu. Granted, it feels nice being just the two of us this time."

Sadayo giggled. "You and me both. It does feel nice to be able to come back here not surrounded by a bunch of watching eyes and having a ton of rowdy voices in my ear." Her free right hand slipped in-between Akira's. Her fingers took solace in the cool warmth of the two metal bands that adorned his ring finger. "On top of that, there's not time limit on how long we can stay or do whatever we want. Definitely much better than a school fieldtrip."

"Well, honeymoons are supposed to be relaxing and all that, or so I'm told." Chuckled Akira.

With a childish giggle, the brunette twirled on her feet and threw her arms around her husband, who happily returned her embrace. They kissed right then and there in the middle of the airport. Almost a decade earlier they hadn't been able to do this, openly express their affection for each other without his classmates or her colleges spotting them and the resulting sight causing a scene. It felt amazing beyond belief to be able to embrace one another and not have to worry about peering eyes. Or almost.

"Um, ahem, uh…do you guys want to save that stuff for when you're at the hotel? Not that it's the hottest thing I've seen here at the airport, but there are better places to do it." Playfully jabbed a male voice they both recognized.

A hot blush coloring their cheeks, the married couple pulled apart and turned in one direction. Standing almost five feet across from them was a black-skinned male, his size a good six-feet three doing his absolute best to look away. Clearly, he hadn't wanted to break up the embrace but was forced to. Tucked away beneath one arm was a sign that had likely been intended for them.

"Heh, sorry about that, Emmet. We, uh, hey, did you at least enjoy the show?" The black-haired defense attorney laughed while his wife pouted and lightly tapped him against the shoulder.

"Yeah, it was better than half the stuff that plays on TV." Laughed back the African American chauffeur. "I know this lovely place you can continue doing just that while I can grab a nice drink in the meantime! Tell you what, I'll grab your bags and take you there!" Without missing another beat, he moved in-between them to take hold of their luggage. "I'd say welcome to Hawaii, or rather America, but you two have been here before. So, I'll just say welcome back instead."

"Thank you, and it's good to be back." Replied the brunette with a thankful smile. "By the way, how's Esako and Edith doing?"

"Great! Actually, for Edith, she's going to Kaimuki Middle!" Exclaimed the driver. "She's going to have a great time there, I can feel it!"

"Yeah, and meeting cute guys along the way, some of whom will probably be out to steal her heart." Mused Akira with a cheeky grin. Hearing his statement, Emmet's face comically fell while his wife couldn't help but giggle in amusement. "Hey, it's going to happen, I've seen it with my own eyes."

"You know, one day when you and Sadayo have a daughter, I'm going to turn this back on you." Groaned the older man giving the Japanese lawyer a sideways glare. "That'll be the day I'll have my camera ready."

"You know, everyone's been placing bets on what our first child is going to be, and we…well, we haven't done it yet." Giggled the brunette teacher.

"Ah, that's because everyone knows with you two it's only a matter of time!" Bellowed the African American driver with a grin on his face. "In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if-"

"Please, just drive!" Exclaimed the high school teacher, her face beat-red. Beside her, her husband's face was taking on a similar shade, albeit Akira was far better at keeping his emotions in check. Emmet still caught the slight glint in his gray-eyes.

"As you wish, milady." Laughed the driver. "Sit back and enjoy the sights!" Laughed the dark-skinned driver.

Sighting in blissful acceptance, Sadayo fell back into her seat. All things considered, this was perhaps the best way to start off their honeymoon, with smiles, laughs, and embarrassing moments. She could only hope that there were more of them over the next several days. A gentle squeeze of her hand told her there would be, perhaps more than she could count.

* * *

"Not bad, not bad at all." Remarked the language teacher as she fell back-first into the snow-white sheets of the luxurious suite. Less than a minute later and she was joined by her husband. "What do you think?"

"Frankly, I'm just happy that you're the _only _person I have to share a room with." Sighed the black-haired male. "And we don't have to worry about waking up at a certain time and being forced out of the room by a nagging teacher."

Giggling, Sadayo rolled over and prompted her head up on her left arm. "Are you forgetting you're going to be spending this entire trip with a teacher? One who can get pretty naggy when she wants to?"

Popping one eye open, he smirked at her. "True, but you're my wife so there's a difference, besides, this time, if I want to, I could just laze around all day with you in my arms."

She didn't really argue with him on account of he was right. Perhaps they would spend just an entire day at the hotel, enjoying the splendors of the Queen Kapiolani Hotel. Good money had certainly been spent getting them an ideal room for their stay, and Sadayo promised they'd make the most of it. Flashing him a flirt smirk, she rolled onto his chest, yelping in excitement as Akira immediately began to massage her backside before progressing downward. Their kiss quickly went from flirty to outright sensual in a matter of seconds.

"Someone's pretty eager." Sadayo stated as they briefly pulled apart. "Were you thinking about doing me in the bathroom on the plane or something?"

"Tempting, but I can honestly answer no. Too dangerous, not to mention you scream too loudly." Chuckled the former Phantom Thief with his trademark grin.

Laughing in good humor, she lightly smacked his chest. At her insistence, he rose and left the room to go retrieve the rest of their luggage. That gave Sadayo some time to explore their suite, which would be their little home for the next five days. Though almost a decade had passed since her days as a maid, the skills and instincts she'd gained from the occupation remained. With an analytical eye, she explored the apartment-like hotel room, sizing up every piece of it. She couldn't help but note how clean and in order everything looked, an od to the maids and works that were charged with taking care of each room. In the back of her mind, she resolved to leave the room in the most acceptable condition possible when they left.

_Does that include the bedsheets and the bathroom? We both know what's going to happen there. _Snickered a more snarky and wild side of her. A light blush on her face, she tried to quiet the voice down, yet she found herself wondering into the bathroom. Stainless white marble and silver, all of it so spotless Sadayo almost wished she could rip the entire bathroom out and install it in their own back home. Staring at the bathtub, Sadayo couldn't help but wonder if it would fit both her and her husband, or if the walls would be able to contain their voices should things come to that.

_L-L-Look at me, I'm turning into a sex addict! _It wasn't like she was dissatisfied, quite the opposite. If anything, it was more or less because Akira was such a good partner, she always found her mind drifting to being wrapped up in his arms. His strong arms that had held her when the stress and trauma of her double-life became too much for her to bear. He'd held her against his chest as she'd cried and let it all out. In turn, she'd held him in her arms when similar darkness sunk its claws deeper into him. Returning to the living room, her brown eyes fell on the couch, already picturing the two of them curled up atop it. How similar would it look to their apartment back home in Tokyo? She was willing to bet quite so.

Rather it was the privacy of their respective homes, Shujin, or even in public, they always found solace in each other's arms with or without the chance of lingering eyes finding them. Gradually, the fear and unease that such gazes could have brought vanished. And as of less than a week ago, they'd completely and utterly bene extinguished.

Sadayo fiddled with her wedding ring as she made her way onto the balcony. There was still quite a bit of daylight left even though it was approaching seven o'clock. Such was one of the boons of summer. The warm breeze went well with the view that the high-up suite provided her. A sea-like mass of greenery stretching out in one direction while to her right sat the still-bustling beach. Just seeing it from up high made Sadayo want to get out and walk through Kapiolani Park all the way up to Diamond Head. Gazing at the rim of the volcanic tuff cone, the teacher could almost feel herself bustling with energy. Rather than annoyance or dread, she was looking forward to scaling the rocky surface, then seeing the view of the rim itself.

Years ago, she never would have dreamed of such a thing, hell, she never would have pictured herself in this sort of place. On honeymoon in a foreign country feeling like she was walking on air. Turning backward, she saw the reason for that change meeting her glance. Silently, joyfully, he joined her on the balcony. Sadayo smiled as she was swept up in his arms, their lips reengaging each other.

"Enjoying the view?" He offered.

"Yep, and it just got ten times better." Replied the brunette. "Thank you, Akira."

"For what?" He asked genuinely puzzled.

Burying her face in his chest, she inhaled a lungful of his scent. "For…everything, just…everything, Akira. Do you think I ever thought I'd be staying in a luxurious hotel, on vacation in America, as my _honeymoon_? Or feeling excited about getting out and exploring the surroundings? I wouldn't have any of that if it weren't for you." Looking up, she saw the ease and happiness slowly settling over his eyes. Framing his face, she continued, "And most of all…I'm now a _married _woman. You know, there was honestly a time I thought I was going to grow old and alone, after all, who would want an overworked nervous wreck like me? Then you happened."

Laughing in joy, he kissed the middle of her forehead, his arms wrapped tightly around her. "Well, since we're kind of airing our feelings, I never thought I'd get so much as a second date, much less a tenth, twentieth, and the chance to marry a beautiful woman like you." Some would have accused him of trying to sweet talk her, but those who knew Akira Kurusu well knew he'd spoken the truth. There was a time where his future seemed dim and dark, but that hadn't stopped him from going forward. He found he could operate in the darkness, almost thrive in it. Sure enough, things had worked out for the best, somehow. While he had stumbled around, he'd eventually found his way, meeting others and helping them find their way out of the pitch-black hell he'd been cast into. The woman in his arms, she was without a doubt the one he's happiest he met. She became one of the many lights that he'd used to guide him, and in turn he'd become her guiding light.

Standing apart, Sadayo raised her left arm up, her fingers interlocked with his right. Her eyes shifted to the glittering ruby gemstone atop her ringer finger. It matched quite well with the star-themed pendent around her neck. A golden yellow star and two ruby rings, plus a simple pair of golden bands, together a perfect set.

"Hey, feel like getting a first look at the town tonight?" Akira offered enjoying the feel of her hand against his cheek. He always did.

"Definitely! There's still a few hours of daylight out so why not." She answered.

"Interesting in seeing if we can find a restaurant that serves garlic shrimp?"

Her face lit up like a candle. "You know me so well, don't ya'?"

Grinning, he took the window offered to him and stole a kiss from her. Red-faced snickering followed. "Well, I _am _your husband, so it's kind of my job now."

"Ah, in that case, garlic shrimp tonight, then the zoo tomorrow." Quipped the brunette.

Their heads connected again, laughter ringing out and riding the late evening breeze. Akira separated from her to go get the rest of their luggage. Sadayo watched him leave, gently pushing back a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Once all of their things were safe and sound in their rooms they could head out onto the town as they weren't able to do on the school trip. The promise they made was on the verge of being fulfilled, nay, she'd argue that the promise had already been achieved.

Looking back over the park, she smiled softly recalling how she'd fast events had moved. The last time she'd come to Hawaii it was as Sadayo Kawakami, a teacher of Shujin Academy. She was now Sadayo Kurusu, a woman enjoying her honeymoon with her husband.

Holding up hand up to the sun, she enjoyed watching the light bounce off of her wedding ring. It fit quite nicely over the golden initials ring she'd previously worn around her neck. Though she'd gotten a fair number of questions about it, she'd always been tight-lipped and secretive regarding where it came from and who held the other half. Little over three months ago, her friends and coworkers finally learned who that someone was.

The wedding had gone…actually, it'd gone better than they'd expected. Sadayo was sure that when her coworkers learned who she was marrying, who she'd been dating, the sky would come crashing down. Instead, what she got was a series of gaping mouths, stuttered responses and much to her delight, one person fainting. That person being Ms. Chouno made her literally burst out into laughter. Then just about everyone said yes to attending the wedding of one of their coworkers and one of their former students.

While they hadn't exactly wanted a large affair, it had unofficially become such a thing given the number of guests they had showing up. Of course, the Phantom Thieves were there, the whole team, and some of their families. Then their own families, and then some of their friends such as Akira's confidants and coworkers, and then there were some…oddities. Not that she wasn't happy to see them there; it was quite a treat seeing the Suo family attend the event.

"Tomorrow…heh, we're discussing tomorrow, but we're living today to its fullest." Remarked the brunette before leaving the balcony. Something told her that her husband would be coming back through the door. A second later and she was right. Graciously, she held out her arms taking in them the next set of bags. Something told her that they would be unpacking tomorrow because they were going to be busy all night.

* * *

When Sadayo first learned that Akira had a cat, she admittedly did a double-take. Later, she admitted it was because she simply never saw him as being an animal person. That was when she still knew so little about him. Time changed that though, far from disliking them, Sadayo was surprised to learn that her black-haired Master-turned-lover had a soft spot for animals. Such a soft spot that as a kid he once dreamed of becoming a veterinarian.

"_Feel free to laugh, go ahead, I know it's coming." _She couldn't laugh, mostly because she was simply too stunned by the information.

Once Sadayo fully absorbed the information, rather than laugh, she reached out and patted him on the cheek. _"Akira Kurusu, ace veterinarian. I can kind of see it, the same way I can still just faintly see master chef Sadayo Kawakami." _

Strangely, they hadn't been able to go to the zoo that often in their relationship. Still, that just made this moment all the sweeter.

Though he could most of the times be an amazing model of maturity, Akira still had his moments where he let his softer, more childish side show. Sadayo was now seeing that side as they leisurely moved from exhibit to exhibit, taking in the animals on display within each one. Not once did the smile or look of awe on Akira's face drop; in fact, Sadayo could say she mirrored his expression.

Basking in the sunlight, the giraffes continued on with their daily business even as dozens of eyes watched them. Side by side, zebras strutted across dirt.

"You know, give or take, they look right at home." Offered the brunette just as her husband flashed his fourth picture of the exhibit. "It's almost surreal."

"They did build this place to be as comfortable as possible for them, so you can't really blame them. Truth be told, I'm actually impressed." Putting his phone away, a soft smile found its way to Akira's face as an idea popped into his head. Taking several steps closer, he held out his hand as he'd heard and seen others do. Almost immediately, one of the zebras found him and strutted over, curiosity getting the better of it. Somewhat cautiously, he lowered its head, softly sliding its way into Akira's palm. "Ah, having a good day too, aren't you?"

"Y-Y-You…you will remember to wash your hands before eating anything? Or…touching anyone?" Spoke Sadayo, somewhat wide-eyed at what she was seeing. She heard some of the animals could be petted, hell, some of them seemed to enjoy interacting with humans, but seeing it was a different thing. Not to mention this was her first time seeing half of these animals for real.

Looking at her, Akira smiled. "What to pat him? This guy here seems pretty nice. See?"

As if stirred by his words, the zebra turned about causing Sadayo to nearly jump out of her skin. Was animal-taming a Phantom Thief skill as well? Sure, there was Morgana, safely lounging about at Haru's home back in Japan, but still.

Its curiosity lost, the zebra removed itself from the couple and moved back to join its brethren.

"S-S-Sorry, I-I just ruined things, didn't I?" Whined the brunette.

"No, no!" Offered the younger male hoping to swoop in before Sadayo's mood fell too low. "Hey, it's completely alright to be nervous around animals. Remember how I told you my mom and dad wouldn't let me so much as keep gold fish or a hamster because they were worried about me catching some sort of disease, or losing it?"

"Alright, the hamster I can see, but gold fish? _Seriously_?"

"Hey, my dad's a worry wort and my mom just was never big on pets, even cute and small ones."

"Then it's a good thing they'd grown a little by the time you came back from Tokyo, isn't it?"

"Yep, just one of the…many changes that had taken place." Concluded the gray-eyed teen with a near nostalgic smile on his face. "Tell you what, we'll try again with something a bit more…down to earth you can say."

Sadayo raised an eyebrow at her husband's words. She'd done some studying up on what animals they'd be seeing at the Honolulu Zoo. The place certainly wasn't lacking in eye-catching and breath-taking creatures, but not all of them were able to be petted. And some, she had absolutely no desire to get within arm's length of. That included the big cats on display.

And it just so happened the big cats were the next animals they went to go see. The tigers took the couple's breath away, much like they did others. In spite of it being the middle of the day, the stripped felines were quite active, moving about and some mock fighting with each other. Very few of them seemed to pay much mind to the crowd of humans watching. Those that did looked the group over with gazes that could only be described as piercing, and also mesmerizing. Sadayo could say she was utterly mesmerized. She could have sworn one of the tigers, an adult lying in the water, was staring right at her.

"You know…they kind of remind me of you." Why she said such a thing, she had no idea. It just slipped out. Akira was clearly caught off-guard by her statement, but open to listening to the explanation behind it as evident by his twinkling eyes. Sadayo looked to him with a smile. "Seemingly so passive to the point they look like a statue. It's almost like a false sense of security, then next thing you know, they're off, moving like the wind and roaring like thunder." As if to empathize her point, one of the tigers, likely a male, roared at one of its smaller counterparts causing it to back down. "Docile one minute…then fierce and majestic the next, just like you."

His mouth fell open, then slowly morphed into a soft smile as he turned his attention back to the big cats on display. "A tiger, huh? Well, Makoto and Goro always said I had a lot in common with cats. Then again, the team does have Ann."

"Ann is graceful and stealthy, just like her namesake." Giggled the high school teacher.

"Then what about me? Do you really think I'm like those guys there?" Inquired the man keeping his gaze locked on the tigers ahead of them. "Tigers are supposed to be fierce and powerful; I don't know if I'm either of those things."

Ever so gently, she caressed his cheek drawing his attention. "You are, I can say from first hand experience. You can be fierce when you want to be, and you've got the best kind of power imaginable-the power of self-confidence in yourself. You taught me how to grasp the same power. Lastly, you're kind to your…well, tigers don't have packs, or prides like lions. Eh, I'm going off-track, aren't I?" She groaned.

Akira placed his hand over hers, a smile formed on his face. "No, you're actually uplifting me."

"Good!" Exclaimed the teacher.

To the couple's surprise, an animalistic purr greeted their ears. Together, they looked back and found themselves the subjects of a tiger's stare. It seemed as if it'd been listening to their entire conversation. The humans stared back at the wild cat, taken back by the way the tiger looked back at them with hints of curiosity.

Smirking, Akira decided to get the ball rolling. "Hey, what do you think? Do you agree with my wife, big guy?"

The tiger blinked, then opened its mouth in a half-hearted roar, afterwards, it waved its paw at them, as if to say that it wanted no more of the conversation to be had. Still, the beast's eyes lingered on Akira before it turned its back to him and began to walk back over to its brethren.

"You know, I just thought of another similarity between you and them." Commented Mrs. Kurusu causing her husband to turn to him. "Both you and those guys can be pretty damn lazy when you're not doing anything." She finished with a giggle.

Akira face held for a second, then he too burst out into laughter.

Once again, the tiger gave a half-hearted roar, as if once again agreeing with the teacher's statement.

* * *

"So, what do you think?" shyly asked the brown-eyed woman as she stood before her husband. "I-It's p-probably different f-from what you were expecting so-"

Leave it to Akira to silence her with a kiss, a very passionate kiss that had her practically melting in his arms. His bare-chest pressed against her breasts, held back by nothing but the sun-yellow bikini top she wore. Traces of his building lust was transmitted through his lips and into her. Out of reflex, she gripped his bare shoulders, her nails lightly digging into his skin. Meanwhile his own hands drifted down to her ass, which he rather possessively grasped.

"Would it be corny if I said that you look ravishing? So ravishing I want to take you back to the hotel room and have my way with you?" Grinned the former thief with a grin that made her blood boil.

Though flustered, she didn't really try to break out of his embrace, not that she wanted to. "W-W-We can do that later! F-F-For now, l-let's enjoy the beach!"

He did nothing but snicker as she took him by the hand and led him forward. As he suspected, Sadayo caught a few stray glances. She was quite a beautiful woman, contrary to what she thought about herself. Clad in her extremely well-fitting yellow bikini, it was only natural that she drew some attention. Thankfully, he was matured enough to handle it.

Akira had always thought she looked good in yellow. She'd always shyly tried to play off his praise, at least her walls came down and she could do nothing but blush in acceptance. Yellow shirts, yellow dresses, especially sundresses, and bikinis. When his wife emerged from the changing room, Akira admittedly did a double-take in seeing her near naked form, her breasts snuggly contained by the yellow and white-lined top-piece. His eyes wondered all over her, his mouth slightly agape at what he was seeing. Naturally, Sadayo took the opportunity to launch a barb at him regarding how star-struck he was; it wasn't like it was the first time he'd seen her in skimpy clothing. There wasn't much he could say in response, other than a thank-you for keeping the star-necklace he'd given her around her neck. She'd laughed and told him that her outfit wouldn't be complete without it.

Of course, it cut both ways. As they walked along the beach trying to find a spot of their own, Sadayo couldn't help but note the stares that her husband received. It was hard not for Akira to be noticed. He'd grown several inches topping out at close to six-one, an extremely rare feat for most Japanese men, only his best friend Ryuji possibly matching him. On top of that, his swimwear showed off his body, his scar-lined, lean yet muscular body, to the whole world where as before it'd always belonged to none but Sadayo.

Following a short but sweet squeeze, the brunette realized the body still belonged to her, as did the soul within it.

As they'd hoped, they'd found a spot by the Fort DeRussy Beach Park, which was of course moderately packed. Sadayo recalled how a number of students had flocked to the area during their trip, eager to not only relax but also meet some new people. She'd heard numerous stories about how things had turned out; some had gotten hook-ups and others had gotten heartbreak.

Akira had came prepared. "So, how's it been so far?"

She smirked in seeing his unease. "Hm, when I was in high school, some friends and I discussed how we'd like our honeymoons to go. Would you believe me if I told you I wanted to go to Venice?" Her husband's lips ticked upward into a smile, no doubt as he tried to imagine her in a gondola cruising along one of the Italian city's many canals. Her head turned back to the beach. "This is better though, way better. And it's all coming after a wedding a hundred times better than anything I could ever imagine. What about you?"

Shyly, he fell back, his eyes overcome with sentimentality. "I never really thought much about marriage…at least…well…not until graduation and you still being with me. After that day I…well…I seriously started looking at spending a life with you. Heh, and now here we are, far from home."

"But together, just the two of us." Sadayo finished reaching across the table for his hand. "And back home waiting for us is a nice apartment, our jobs, our friends, and our house pet."

Akira chuckled. "Provided Morgana's not gotten too comfortable staying with Haru and Takuzō."

"He'll come back to us." Winked the brunette. "Especially since we'll be bringing him back some extra-nice foreign catnip."

"Why do I feel like you've got a checklist of souvenirs you're planning on picking up while we're here." Stated her husband with a growing smirk.

"You say that like you don't have a list yourself."

Laughing, he held up his cup. Mirroring his expression, Sadayo did the same with her own drink. It was their first toast since their wedding night, a memory still fresh in their minds, and would remain so for quite some time.

* * *

After eating, they decided to simply walk the shore, hand-in-hand watching the waves beat against the shoreline. In some ways it acted as a blissfully quiet clock counting down the hours. Gradually, the sun began its gradual decent towards the horizon. For Akira Sadayo felt like they were watching it happen in slow-motion; in a manner of speaking, they were.

How far they'd walked they had little to no idea, at least until they actually stopped and looked back.

"Looked a pretty long way, haven't we? The strange thing is I don't feel tired in the slightest." Mused the teacher realizing how few people there were around. She knew that Waikiki Beach was generally packed from one end to another, but it seemed they'd wondered off to a secluded portion of the beach. Her brown eyes turned to the water, now sparkling a multitude of colors due to the slow setting sun. A grin formed on her face.

It didn't go unnoticed by her husband. "Shame that I didn't bring a surfboard."

"We both know you would have wiped out." Giggled his wife.

No more words were said as Akira got about laying the towel and their supplies down while Sadayo took her first steps into the water. A second later and she was diving beneath the waves. Almost two weeks before their wedding she'd begun taking swim classes, finding an unexpected liking to the water. Now, she was indulging in that like to her heart's content. Diving deeper beneath the waves she marveled at the world that lay beneath the sea, the world now revealed to her.

Sadayo came up for air, and was somewhat surprised when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. Rather than panic, she leaned into the arms, enjoying the sweet warmth they provided.

"I've been meaning to do this to you for a while." Whispered Akira. "Taking you beneath the water in my arms and watching the sunset."

"We were able to do that before, sorta." Sadayo laughed.

Akira kissed her cheek. "But not like this, here, I have you all to myself." With her in his arms, Akira himself dove beneath the water, his eyes lighting up as they saw the watery world his wife had.

They both came out of the water dripping wet, their normally messy hair sticking to their faces. Looking at one another, all they could do was laugh then dive back down into the water, pushing their bodies as far as they could. They'd quickly learned that the open water was much different, twice as better, as the indoor pools that littered Tokyo. Venturing out further into the water they spotted more fish, their colorfully scales sticking out in the deep blue of the water. Briefly, Akira toyed with the idea of trying to catch a few in his bare hands, only to refrain once he realized how silly the attempt would look. He'd never hear the end of it from Sadayo, nor his friends once the story spread back home.

The black-haired law graduate was the first to return to the shower, his head whipping back and forth sending dozens of droplets onto the wet sand. A rush of energy pumped through his body as he took his short break. At his back beat the rays of the setting sun, almost a relaxing hand on his backside. Rolling over, Akira was treated to the pristine view of the sun-kissed water seconds before a near divine figure broke the surface.

Sadayo never thought of herself as beautiful, but he'd proved her wrong. She didn't consider herself very skilled, but she possessed a number of talents that left even him speechless when he witnessed her technical and physical skill. All in all, she was a magnificent person, and she stood before in the water, droplets racing down her flawless body and her yellow bikini appearing near golden in the glow of the sunset. Sitting upright, Akira could do nothing but watch her slowly move toward him, her hips swaying with a light smirk on her face.

"Enjoying the water?" Asked the teacher in an admittedly seductive voice that made Akira's blood race.

He dared to make a move on the goddess that stood in the water before him. She generously welcomed his advances as she'd waiting for a moment like this all afternoon. Clearly, she'd taken fast to that part of marriage-teasing one's husband. In fairness though, part of it was payback for all the teasing he made at her expanse. Sadayo always made sure to live up those times she could give her black-haired lover a taste of his own medicine. Not that he ever opposed such tastes, quite the opposite in fact. She lightly ran her fingers across his exposed skin, savoring the moisty feel of his body. Somehow, the sensation was better than before, which was quite funny since she'd practically been feeling him up the entire day.

Perhaps the difference lay in the fact that this time, they could go further. Even if they were technically still in a "public place", this little corner of the beach was mostly deserted. In a way, it felt like their own private little domain. Almost like an outdoor bedroom. Briefly separating from her husband, Sadayo could see a similar line of thought racing through his mind via his eyes.

Speaking of his eyes, somehow, the setting sun had turned the normally quiet and dark gray clouds into sparkling jewels. Mesmerized by what she saw, the teacher reached up and stroked the cheek of her lover. A breath caught in her throat; several years ago she'd had urges such as this, but lacked the will to break the boundaries that kept her from acting on them. His hand fell over hers, softly squeezing it. Rather than a kiss, he lightly bumped his forehead against hers. Clears waves splashed against their legs providing a light tickling sensation as the couple basked in the moment.

It was hard to tell how many waves brushed up against their legs before the couple separated. When they looked into one another's eyes, they were like sparkling gemstones.

"Lay back down on the side, Sadayo." Spoke the defense attorney in a husky voice she recognized all too well. His eyes held the same lustful light to go with it.

Sadayo smiled and allowed him to take control, turning their bodies around so his back was facing the sea and hers the beach. A pleasant breeze passed over the two of them. The teacher felt the warm wind practically melting her whole body, or perhaps that was just Akira's hands continued to explore her thinly clad body. She always fell into a sort of trace whenever they embraced one another, _especially _when one or both of them were wearing very little or skimpy clothing. Arguably, it was yet another little kink of hers that she'd chosen to embrace thanks to the black-haired man now kissing her. Akira was able to quite literally light up her body in ways no one else could, it was how she knew he was in fact the man meant for her. Looping her arms around his neck, she muttered a silent thank you for realizing that fact in time before he could slip away.

Where they were now was almost a complete contrast to where they'd been almost ten years ago. Akira had an inkling of his feelings for the brunette currently in his arms, but never in his wildest dreams did he ever think that he'd have her arms wrapped around him, clad in nothing but an extremely sex bikini, the whole of Hawaii stretched out before them. As his feelings had grown, half-hearted fantasies began to roam the corners of his mind. After that unforgettable evening, Akira slowly realized that perhaps the fantasies wouldn't stay fantasy for long. One day, they could perhaps be real. They had become real, and they were better than anything he could have ever imagined. As he'd done on their previous trip, his hand dipped beneath the fabric of her bikini bottom. His wife shuddered in blissful pleasure at his actions.

"You like doing that, don't you?" whispered the brunette in a near whine.

Akira chuckled. "Whatever do you mean, my lovely wife? What do I like doing? Holding you in my arms? Kissing you? Making you feel like the most precious woman in the world?"

She returned his laughter with one of her own. Though originally an infuriating, time had changed that irritation into acceptance, then acceptance into affection. Not to mention she'd learned how to play Akira's little game tat for tit. With her arms wrapped around him, she had the perfect chance to rub her breasts against his bare chest. Just as he'd made her moan in bliss she did the exact same to him. A wave hit the back of his legs and splashed against hers. "Teasing me, but it's okay. I know you enjoy it too."

One finger was no longer enough. Akira's hand become a sensual spider that lightly tracked across her rear-end. Sadayo's mouth opened in an elongated moan which only grew when another set of fingers joined the first. Never one wo let an opportunity go to waste, Akira took the chance and pressed their lips together, his tongue greedily evading her mouth. The brunette more than welcomed the intrusion. He took control in a heartbeat, gently lowering her onto her back as the waves continued to ebb in and out. Kissing him while the water passed over the two of them, it was a near ethereal sensation. Sadayo was so engrossed with the euphoric feeling that she hardly noticed her bikini bottom being removed until Akira separated from her. She couldn't help but look up to him with hungry eyes. The feel of saltwater brushing against her exposed lower lips somehow only fueled the hunger.

Sitting upright, he dangled her wet undies in front of her. He was wearing that insufferable smirk that always made her heart melt. With the sun shining behind him, Akira seemed less a man and more some god having emerged from the gold-tinted ocean. Sadayo knew that part was without a doubt her romantic-oriented imagination running amok; granted, from where she was standing, so to speak, the fantasy seemed pretty damn close to reality. His gray eyes seemed to glow like radiant jewels in the light of the setting sun, his wet black hair gaining a near gleaming shine to it. Sadayo felt her breath hitch and her heart race. Fueled by that passionate feeling, she reached up and grabbed him by the back of the head and brought his lips down against hers'. Though surprised, Akira melted into the kiss, still holding onto her bikini bottom.

Thanks to the waves, it was nigh impossible to tell that the yellow-colored piece of clothing had gained cum-stains. Hand-in-hand with this, the white evidence of the teacher's arousal was gradually being washed away by the sparkling waves that bathed the married couple. As they continued to kiss, Akira effortlessly tossed the bikini onto the shore. He didn't need to look to know it'd landed by their towels, it was just sheer confidence.

Sadayo could feel her husband's member beginning to grow and harder through his own undergarments. A part of her toyed with the thought of flipping them over so she was on top and giving him a blowjob. It would have been a lie to say that she hadn't thought of taking him into her mouth, any part of him. His tongue was doing just fine, for the moment. While they had kissed several times before since arrival, the mood was what made this latest make-out session so…enchanting. Now that they were alone in their own little corner of the beach, all of Akira's inhibitions had gone out the window; the same could be said for her.

The short-haired brunette howled in ecstasy as the younger man moved from her lips to her cheek and progressed downward. Between the seawater and her lips, Sadayo felt like every nerve in her body was being fired up. In a perfect repeat of their previous lovemaking, Akira had her completely putty in his hands, and she liked it. In another repetition, she barely felt the release of her breasts, her bikini top being unstrung and removed from her body. Mere seconds afterwards, she let loose with a long moan as she felt Akira's hand begin to massage her left-side breast. Her throaty cry was sweet music to Akira's ears.

"You know, I've wanted to do this to you since the first time we came here." His voice was so incredibly soft how it was heard over the waves and her own arousal was a mystery. "I thought about it a lot, kind of childish of me, don't you think? Guy dating his teacher and one of the first things he thinks about is having sex with her on a school fieldtrip?"

A fit of giggling burst through her lips as she smiled at him. "Nope, actually…I'd say we were thinking the same thing." By the time of the fieldtrip, they'd already had sex three times, having grown comfortably enough with each other that the teasing that followed in-between became almost second nature. Whatever doubts or fears they'd had regarding lovemaking had evaporated that summer evening they embraced one another. "It…crossed my mind, taking that risk and…ya' know. Akira, I _really _wanted to, even thought I need how big a risk it would be." Sparing a glance upward, she noted the shock in his eyes. She'd managed to surprise him making this moment one to remember. "Come on, you know how much a hopeless romantic I am. Having passionate sex on the beach with my boyfriend, how could I not think about it?"

He was blushing just as much as she was, which given their usual dynamics was saying something. Obviously, her revelation had caught him completely off-guard. She knew that Akira thought back to their high school trip every now and then, often whenever they were near the seaside. Knowing him, somewhere in the back of his mind he feared he'd forced her into almost having sex, one thing he vowed he'd never do. Of all the emotions that swirled about in his eyes, she latched onto the one that seemed to be the strongest-relief. Reaching up, she caressed his cheek dispelling the storm. As he sucked in a breath, she reached up and kissed him.

Akira's grip on her grew tighter, almost possessive. She knew the feeling; her words had once more reassured him that he'd given his heart to a woman that was worthy of it. Sadayo was happy for that, of all the people she'd met, Akira was one of the most deserving of happiness. The brunette was more than excited to be the one to give it to him, and share in it. As she cradled his face, a flame sprung to life inside of her. Keeping one hand on his cheek while moving the other to the wet sand beneath, she flipped the two of them over. Now, she was on top and he was on the bottom. A surprised hush escaped his lips as he realized what had just happened.

"Let's do what we couldn't do back then, Aki-kun." Smiled the older woman. "I'll start us off, if that's alright with you." Quickly, the young lawyer's confusion melted away, a soft smile and nod gave her the go ahead to continue. That's exactly what she did.

Sadayo started by peppering his face with butterfly kisses. Just like her, Akira's whole body lit up in excitement. His hands were still on her back, her bare back which was constantly being showered by water. Even as she had him moaning and panting, he was still running his hands over her back, hitting the right nerves to make her cry out in bliss. She returned the favor as she found herself mere inches above his scar-dotted chest. The first time she'd seen them, her mouth had caught in her throat at how out of place they looked on a sixteen-year-old. Now, Akira was older, and they seemed almost…tantalizing to behold. The young legal defender's back arched off the ground as his wife began to sprinkle his chest with soft kisses.

Unlike her, Akira wasn't so lost that he failed to register the disappearance of his swimwear. If anything, the sudden breeze against his erect member tuned him into reality more than anything. Then came the soft and salty feel of the ocean waves. Akira had to admit, it was quite a different feel compared to water from a shower or a hot spring. Suddenly, his back arched upward as he felt a familiar sensation run up his spine. Another jolt followed, then another, and then another. His hands digging into the wet sand, the former rogue realized that he was now completely and utterly under the control of his wife.

His heart began to furiously beat in glee.

There was something oddly enjoyable in pleasuring her husband's cock while it was continuously bashed by ocean waves. It was a different feel from when they were under the water of the shower at home. Not to mention unlike in their home shower, they were in the nude in _public_. This was miles above any make-outs or teasing they'd done at school or on school grounds. Unexpectedly, that turned her on a bit.

She could almost hear Tae laughing in her ears, gloating over how she was right all along. One day, she'd probably find out her "guesses" regarding Sadayo's sexual side were on the money, but that was one day in the future. Not now, she had more interesting things to focus on-like pleasuring her husband.

Akira's thinly restrained pants and grunts kept Sadayo going as she teased and licked his member as if it were a popsicle. The feel of the salty seawater only added to the already delicious flavor. She sent waves of cackling lightning through Akira's body when she finally added her hands, gently pumping the organic tower ever so slowly to get him riled up. It was working as his pants became faster and deeper, a small plea slipping into them. Giggling, she sensually ran her tongue up his cock, flicking it off at the tip. What small spurt of pre-cum borne from the act was quickly washed away by the waves. Sadayo didn't dwell on it, she'd have more opportunities to taste her husband's juices. She quickly got to work in producing more.

Just as the black-haired man thought that he'd grown accustomed to his lover's stimulation, she threw him another curveball. "S-S-Sadayo!" Howled the younger man, his heart hammering against his chest while his fingers dug into the sand. A multitude of colors exploded in front of his eyes, his ears buzzing with the soft splashing of the waves, and his cheeks a flaming red. Akira recalled this sensation, having experience it a total of two times before, and now a third time. His body gone into a sensual overlord, he barely had enough strength to lift his head and gaze downward. "S-S-Sadayo, y-you…aahhhh…"

There was no need for Akira to say anything else, his expression was a clear indicator he was enjoying the titty-fuck his wife was giving him. He was enjoying it a whole lot. Sadayo heart sang in joyous pride as she continued to rub her breasts up against her love's full-hardened seven-inch member. Personally, Sadayo had never been a fan of "titty-fucks" as they were called; on one hand, it was out of insecurity as she always viewed her breasts as being too small, and on the other, because it was a bit too lewd for her liking. Regarding the second one, it was more likely she'd simply never felt comfortable enough with past boyfriends to perform one. Naturally, Akira was the exception.

The first time she'd used her breasts to massage his cock was when they spent their first Valentine's Day together, right after he got out. It was a surprise for the both of them; Sadayo didn't even realize what she was doing until half-way through as her student-lover was about to cum. The rush that had followed was beyond words, she vowed one day she'd work up the nerve to perform the act again. Which she did once before on his twentieth birthday…and then there was now.

Now, she could understand why some women enjoyed using their breasts on their lover's members. The friction it created was too good to be real, yet every second that passed proved that such pleasure could exist, and it could be prolonged. That's exactly what Sadayo was doing, prolonging the joy on both of their ends. Fiery bliss swelled up within the both of them, searing their insides and bringing them closer and closer to the point of release.

A larger than average wave came splashing against the shoreline, dousing them both. His hair sticking to his face, Akira threw his head back and howled in ecstasy as his member erupted into a white fountain that doused the inside of his wife's mouth. As she'd predicted, Sadayo had gotten her fill of her spouse's manly essence, and then some. It tasted just as good as she remembered. Gently, she eased her mouth off the tip of his cock allowing his orgasmic release to splatter across her face and breasts. Almost every nerve in her body buzzed in excitement, but none more so than those in-between her legs.

Head laid back against the sand, Akira breathed in and out as the aftermath of his orgasm worked its way out of his system. As usual, he felt light as feather, like he was floating on the sun-kissed clouds high above his head. A sudden moan left his lips as he felt a sudden pressure on his still cumming member. Laughing, he reached down and ran his hand through the familiar and often soft brown curls atop his wife's head. In response, he was given a series of lustful and affectionate moans and whines. Another jolt tore through his body as he fired off another series of shots directly into his wife's mouth. She happily swallowed them all.

When Akira next opened his eyes, he was treated to a sight that would stay forever ingrained into his mind. His wife rose from his waistline, her entire body glistening in the light of the sunset behind her, the ocean water a sea of sparkles that further served to illuminate her body. Warm brown eyes appeared almost golden as she smiled down at him. "Did you enjoy that, Master?"

Prompting himself up on his heads, he reached back behind her neck. "I did, more than you can imagine, my sweet maid, my dear wife." Laughing, they both engaged in another kiss. The residue of his cum still lingered on her lips and in her mouth, the taste compounded by the taste of seawater. It was an odd yet enjoyable mixture he didn't mind having more of. "Your breasts…I think they get bigger and bigger every time you let me feel you up."

"Pervert." The brunette laughed in response as she wrapped her arms around his waist. He knew she felt insecure about her appearance thus at every turn did everything he could to make her feel proud of her supposed beauty. Gradually, he'd managed to do that, and slowly, others had joined him in complimenting her appearance. "Hey, Akira,"

He sucked in breath before looking to her with those heart-stopping stormy-gray eyes. "It's my turn to pleasure you, my dear wife."

A furious blush suddenly coated her face. It was quite a sight considering that they'd done this several dozen times before, and they were now married. Sadayo attributed it to the fact that Akira just had a special way of turning her on with that focused look of his. It was one of the things that attracted her to him in the first place. Being so close to him, being beneath him as he stared directly into her, it always made her feel like some lovestruck schoolgirl in spite of being older than him.

Akira made her whine like a kiss with his first kiss directed to the crux of her neck. The whines and moans continued as he steadily descended down her body, only stopping to pay serious attention to her breasts. Sadayo's vision blurred as her nipples came under assault from Akira's lips, fingers, and the ocean waves. Trying to figure out which one he had his lips on was a near impossible task as her mind was rapidly losing its ability to think rationally; it was a tradeoff she was okay with as the euphoria more than made up for it. Her left hand remained continued to shift through the sand as her right reached down to grasp at her husband's jet-black strands. He enjoyed it with she played with his hair, just as she enjoyed it with he curled her brown curls in his fingers.

The legal defender momentarily paused in his actions to spare a glance upward. What he saw was the flushed face of the woman he'd come to love moaning to the sky. A cool smirk across his face, he gently bit down on her right nipple electing a sensual cry from her. In accordance with the bite, he gave her left nipple a light squeeze using his fingers causing her to howl even louder. He cared not if anyone heard the two of them.

"A-Akira…Akira…" repeated the brunette once her former student finally reached her sacred cavern. The hunger that had been festering inside of her was finally sated. Her husband had chosen to literally dive right into her, thrusting his tongue into her moist cavern and reasserting his dominion over it. "M-More…please…more."

Now holding onto her legs, Akira did as his lady commanded and pushed deeper into her womanly core. The ocean encouraged him to go deeper with its gentle waves, the salty water again further adding to the erotic taste of Sadayo's pussy. Her walls shuddered and compressed around his tongue making him believe she was going to cum right then and there. His left hand was placed over her leg while his right hand moved in-between her legs, his index and middle finger thrusting into her core. The brown-eyed teacher moaned in ecstasy at his actions. In and out his hands and tongue went, like a set of pistons hard at work.

Gripping him by his dark hair, Sadayo tried in vain to calm her racing heart. It was a futile effort as he was taking her higher and higher up the mountain of pleasure until they reached the peak called Nirvana. Her grip on his head tightened in response to him going faster and faster, causing her walls to tighten even more. Sadayo could have sworn she felt every move of his tongue and fingers inside of her. She didn't want them to leave her, even if they were replaced by his larger and more enjoyable member. All she wanted was to remain forever connected to the man she loved. Briefly sparing a glance to her left, she caught the shine of her wedding ring.

They were connected, and would always be.

"A-AKIRA!"

As the sparkling waves pulled back, the white nectar building in the teacher rushed out. Akira opened his mouth and accepted the juices. Sadayo's mouth lay open in a wide "O" as her body was rocked by its first orgasm, her mind nearly breaking from the release. Not a moment later and the tide came back in, dousing them both with the sparkling waters of the Pacific Ocean. Strangely, it seemed to only fuel Sadayo's orgasm even further, her juices rushing out of her and into her husband's mouth. Almost aggressively, he buried himself even deeper into her pussy. As it was their first time as a married couple, he was laying his final claim to her.

Placing both hands atop his head, Sadayo gave one final whine of pleasure before her back hit the shoreline again, her chest rising and falling at an uneven pace. Looking skyward, she saw the myriad of colors the sky was taking as day made its final transitions into night.

"Sadayo," Came the feathery voice of her black-haired husband. The color combination reminded her of him. Light turning to darkness, darkness illuminated by light. She remembered his Persona, Arsene, originally introduced itself as the "Pillager of Twilight"; twilight, the midpoint between light and darkness. Raising her head, she saw a what could be described as a living embodiment of the mixture of light and darkness. Akira's eyes and hair were as dark as one could get, his general mood being unassuming and even standoffish. However, deeper than that shined a light that could warm the coldest of wastelands.

Cradling that light, she giggled as she kissed his cheek. "That was amazing, really amazing." His joyous response was to take her up in his arms, nuzzling her neck as they laid back against the shore. Together they laid there, naked on the shore with their bodies being occasionally kissed by the ocean waves. "So far, this is turning out to be a great honeymoon, better than I could have hoped."

"I'm glad, because failing you is the thing I've always feared." There was a pause as she looked to him, her warm brown eyes meeting his cool gray. They shuffled around so that she was on top and he was on the bottom. His right hand was raised and his fingered entangled in hers'. "I've wanted to take you on this trip since back then, since Shujin. I wanted it to be something memorable."

Laughter slipped through her lips as she leaned down to peak him on the lips. "I'm with you, silly, that alone is enough to make any trip memorable. Now then, I believe there's one thing missing from all of all of this." The ear-to-ear grin made her heart flutter in excitement. Their hands untangled from each other. Hers laid flat against his chest while his fastened themselves to her hips, which were raised then brought down atop his erect cock. "Ahhhhh…God, I've missed having you inside of me."

"I know, and I've missed being inside of you, Saya-chan." She smiled at his usage of her old nickname, now one of his pet names for her. "Hold onto me." He whispered seconds before he began rocketing his hips upward, pushing his cock in and out of her folds. His wife did as he'd asked, her nails digging into his skin. "It feels good, doesn't it?" Akira whispered.

"Better than good." She breathed out feeling old and very much desired tremors spreading through her body. Her lover was starting out at a reasonable enough speed, but Sadayo could no longer deny the burning want inside of her. To let him know that, she began rocking her hips up and down.

They matched one another's tempo within a moment of starting their copulating. It was a practiced dance, one they'd both started out unsure of, but steadily built up confidence in performing. Waves crashed against their bodies, fanning the luxurious flames within them. Akira's hands moved from his wife's hips to her ass, which he'd admittedly spent quite a bit of time staring at. In a heartbeat, he'd lifted up himself up and smashed his lips against his wife's. Sadayo melted into the kiss, enjoying the feel of his lips, his penis, and his hands all filling her up.

Just as they'd done during their wedding night, she gave herself away to him, and he gave his all to her. Sloppy yet passionate kisses were exchanged as hungry hands explored water-laden bodies. Muscles tightened as the sensual dance between the pair progressed to its final stages.

_My…my Aki, _Whenever they embraced, she could never find it in herself to see him as a boy, always a man. He was a man that she wanted to be there for as best she could, seeing him smile and laugh like every one had the right to. In turn, he worked to ensure she was able to do those things as well. Without a doubt, he'd done an absolutely marvelous job at it. As the pleasured continued to reach new levels, Sadayo could have sworn she felt tears beginning to gather at the corner of her eyes. They were tears of joy.

Thankfully, Akira realized that, and as he always did, he gently wiped the tears away without losing any momentum in his thrusts. Needless to say, he'd grown quite adapt at multi-tasking. After he wiped away the tears, Sadayo eagerly pressed their lips together, her inner walls pressing in on his member even tighter than they had before. The younger man answered her in kind by quickening his thrusts, going straight to her core lighting her entire body ablaze. _Sadayo, my…Sadayo…_Wondered the former Phantom

Briefly separating, the couple stared longing into each other's eyes before their mouths opened in mutual screams.

"AKIRA!"

"SADAYO!"

There was a final squeeze from the brunette's inner walls, then the man's cock became covered by her feminine nectar. Her eyes rolled back into her head as the cock within her burst, blasting sweet and warm juices right into her womb, supercharging every nerve in her body as if it'd been struck by lightning. Heads were thrown back to the sky as sensual howls rose above the beach, the ocean waves continuing to beat as if in celebration of the union. There was no need to look back at the ocean colored bright by the sudden set, in the aftermath of their duel release they could shut their eyes and see a sky full of sparkling stars. It was beautiful to behold; even better since within their arms, they held the brightest star of all.

Gradually, Akira's back fell against the shore, his dick still buried deep in his wife, who lay atop of him in lazy bliss. They'd been in this position numerous times before, bare of any clothing and connected in the most intimate way possible. To their mutual surprise, the former student and teacher and found they rather enjoyed it, especially after a round of lovemaking. Further adding to the serenity was the ever-present waves that casually brushed up against them.

As some measure of reason had returned to her, Sadayo was able to raise her head up if only a little. Strength was gradually returning to her body. Looking around their private area, she spotted a couple of rocks and trees not too far off. They were sturdy enough that she could perhaps hold onto them and not have to worry about injury to herself. A wicked sensual idea blossomed in her head; her heart began to flutter in excitement and her body suddenly surged with new strength.

"Akira?" Sadayo started causing him to pop one eye open. "Since we're here on the beach…how's about we go all the way?"

It was amazing how though sexual provocative; the Wild Card could still blush hot pink at some suggestions. Anal sex for one, which was ironic since he once admitted to her it was one of his secret fantasies. As it turned out, Sadayo herself had longed to try it out as well, not that she'd ever openly told anyone that. Except Akira, her student-turned-boyfriend-turned husband.

He grinned in response to her request.

"You always loved this, didn't you?" Whispered the defense attorney, his hot breath sending shivers up his wife's spine. His harden cock was gently brushing up against her backdoor entrance. "Me standing behind you, so close that I could reach out and touch you whenever I want."

She was shivering in anticipation, so much so that she found it hard to reply to his statement. It was alright, he already knew how she felt. A sigh left her lips as Akira began to run his hands up her droplet-covered body, taking his sweet time in massaging her breasts. Sadayo's hands curled against the towel-covered rock. He was taking his oh-so-sweet time, making her practically beg him to take her form behind.

Back during their original field trip, she'd truly thought about throwing caution to the wind and having him take her right then and there. In particular, allowing him to take her anal virginity. Fast forward a few months and he was finally able to, but the dream still lingered in her mind.

Sadayo turned her head back, her sparkling brown eyes finding Akira's stormy gray. He immediately stopped in his teasing to return her stare, his lips gradually descending and eventually pressing against hers. It was a loving and tender kiss that served as prelude for what was about to come.

Akira's hands settled over her ass, "Mine," he whispered in a hushed voice.

"Yes," agreed Sadayo with a smile. "Yours, now and forever, my Aki-kun."

Her words caused him to thrust his cock into her with a tad more force than he intended. Rather than a shout, what his wife gave him was low moan as she readjusted to having him inside of her via her backdoor. Her ass was just as tight as he remembered, it made him go all-out from the start. Sadayo continued to whine and pant as he vigorously took her in the new and lewd position. Face flushed, she quietly moaned encouragement to her husband, begging for him to go deeper and harder.

Seeing her ass jiggle seemed to hypnotize Akira, he was caught in a trace where his only desire was to drill his way into the naked brunette in front of him. His wife, his love. Sucking in a quick breath, he gave one definitive thrust that caused her to finally cry out in ecstasy. Akira grinned up hearing it and initiated another thrust that had her screaming in bliss. He was now going on at I on sheer impulse, using every fiber of strength he possessed to mark her as his, again. Spying her left hand placed against the rock, he leaned forward and paced his over hers. Two sets of rings signifying their union glistened in the sunlight almost side by side.

"A-AKIRAAA!"

"SADAYOOO!"

It was when his cock was practically brushing up against her womb did the black-haired man cum. Seconds before hand, Sadayo had her release, squeezing his member for all he had. The juices mixed together and promptly began to leak out of the teacher's asshole, her face one of orgasmic bliss as they did so. Just like before, her eyes briefly rolled back as the sheer force of the luxurious release temporarily overwhelmed her mind. Quickly pulling her back was her husband, always there for her through the good and bad.

Falling backward, the first thing her clearing vision saw was of his panting face. Akira smiled at her, and she smiled back. Lazily, she wrapped a single arm around his neck, an arm that remained even as he hoisted her into his arms and carried her back to their towel. His remaining strength didn't surprise her, she'd learned firsthand how…massive her former student's stamina was. It was a source of teasing for her friends…and a private little blessing for Sadayo herself.

In each other's arms, they laid back and watched as the darkness began to overtake the brightness of the sky. It wasn't completely black as both Akira and Sadayo could see the first stars beginning to come out.

"You know…we should probably put our clothes back on, someone could walk by and see us." Akira mused.

Sadayo hummed in acceptance. "Maybe…but…could we stay like this a bit longer? I…kinda like lying here like this." A short laugh escaped her lips as she buried her face in the crux of Akira's neck. "Think I really am turning into an exhibitionist?"

Leaning forward, he lightly kissed her head. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Hey, I'm still a teacher, even when I'm off-duty. I still have to set a good example for youngsters."

Deciding to take the plunge, the gray-eyed man asked the question. "And…when you're with me? A guy who's still technically younger than you?"

Reaching up with her hand, she caressed his cheek, enjoying the soft feel of his skin. "You're different, Akira. You may be younger than me…but you're my husband, my source of strength and the most important thing in the world to me. When I'm with you…I want to-hhph!"

It'd been a while since he'd caught her off-guard with his kisses, an old habit of his that had yet to die. And probably never would. Sadayo made it clear she was perfectly alright with that as she moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and moving her leg across his. He always had some way to surprise her, and she always managed to make him happy simply by being herself. That was all he ever asked of her, and that's what she would continue to do.

The glittering rings on her finger, both of which mirrored Akira's, were proof of that promise.

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**And here concludes, "Moments of Relaxation". Yep, this last one was a pick at Akira/Sadayo post-marriage and their first steps as husband and wife. I feel it's pretty natural that they'd decide on their honeymoon being Hawaii, this time just the two of them and no friends, classmates, or teachers to bother them. Pretty much a vacation for the both of them, and celebration that they made it through. **

**I've still got a few more Akira/Sadayo stories planned, next up on the list-meeting the folks! Until then, I'll focus on a few other couples so be on the lookout! Until next time, readers! **


End file.
